Dalton Vietnamese version
by Adriane Wright
Summary: Spin-off của Glee, Kurt bắt đầu một chương hoàn toàn mới của đời mình tại Học viện Nam sinh Dalton. Blaine, Wes, David và những cậu bạn Nhà Windsor khiến cho cuộc đời của Kurt trở nên sôi động hơn, còn tốt lên hay xấu đi thì…
1. Chapter 1

[Fanfic] Klaine - Dalton (Episode 1)

Spin-off: từ ngữ chuyên dụng của truyền thông, chỉ một tác phẩm lấy một chi tiết nhất định của tác phẩm gốc và tập trung vào nó, có thể phát triển theo cách khác tác phẩm cũ (non-canon).

Sau 'Furt': Spin-off của Glee, Kurt bắt đầu một chương hoàn toàn mới của đời mình tại Học viện Nam sinh Dalton. Blaine, Wes, David và những cậu bạn Nhà Windsor khiến cho cuộc đời của Kurt trở nên sôi động hơn, còn tốt lên hay xấu đi thì…

Tác giả: CP Coulter

Người dịch: Andreas Miyuki Hummel-Anderson & Ha Na Lee Facebook

Edit: Adriane Wright Facebook &

Link gốc: .net/s/6515261/1/Dalton

Xếp hạng: T

Thể loại: Lãng mạn

Nhân vật: Kurt Hummel & Dalton Academy Warblers/Chim chích Học viện Dalton

Chú thích của tác giả:

Chào, mình là CP Coulter, tác giả fic này.

Mình nghĩ ra ý tưởng khi hình dung cuộc sống của Kurt và Blaine ỏ Dalton sẽ như thế nào… Nên mình nói trước là Dalton sẽ không đi theo cốt truyện của Glee. Thế lại hay - đội biên kịch chương trình rất giỏi và sản phảm của họ quả là nổi tiếng, còn truyện này tốt nhất cũng chỉ là sự pha loãng của độ tuyệt vời ấy mà thôi.

Dalton bắt đầu sau tập "Furt". Tất nhiên, nhân vật chính vẫn là Kurt và Blaine, nhưng các diễn viên còn lại cũng sẽ có vai trò riêng. Đây là nỗ lực của mình để tạo ra một chương trình spinoff.

Vì vậy, mình không yêu cầu các bạn nhận xét (nếu được thì tốt) do mình chỉ mong các bạn sẽ thích nó hay đọc để giết thời gian. Phần lớn là mình vừa viết vừa để các nhân vật tự tung tự tác. Thêm nữa, một số điều trong này có thể nảy sinh từ trải nghiệm của riêng mình khi học trường tư. Chúc các bạn vui vẻ.

Tái bút: Mình không sở hữu Glee. Nếu vậy, nó sẽ không bao giờ tuyệt đến mức này.

Tập một: Nhà Windsor

Dịch: Andreas Hummel-Anderson

Edit: Adriane Wright

"…và thế là tớ bảo cô Ramsey tớ chẳng quan tâm lắm chuyện phải ở trong kí túc; quãng đường đi lại sẽ khiến tiền xăng của tớ tăng vọt và tớ không thể bắt bố và dì Carole phải trả thêm bất cứ khoản tiền nào ngoài học phí…" Kurt ôm mấy quyển sách trước ngực và cúi đầu xuống.

Blaine đắn đo nhìn dáng vẻ cậu bạn. Kurt vẫn đi thẳng lưng vững vàng như thường, nhưng cách cậu cúi đầu và từ chối chạm mắt đa số học sinh Dalton cho thấy rõ là cậu vẫn chưa thực sự thoải mái trong môi trường mới.

Blaine ngó sang David, cậu cũng đã ngẩng lên nhìn Kurt, bỏ lại mấy bản nhạc đang nghiên cứu. Hai chàng Chim chích nhìn nhau và hiểu rằng họ đã nhận thấy cùng một thứ, và ca sĩ chính quay sang nói với Chim-chích-tương-lai: "Ừ, nếu cậu ở chung kí túc bọn tớ sẽ rất mừng."

"Ơ, cậu cũng nội trú à?" Kurt chớp mắt nhìn Blaine.

"Windsor." Blaine gật đầu, đưa mắt sang chỗ khác bình thường nhất có thể— mỗi khi Kurt nhìn thẳng vào cậu với đôi mắt xanh xám tuyệt vời (hiện giờ đang phản chiếu lại suối nắng tràn vào cửa sổ), suy nghĩ thấu đáo là chuyện cực kì khó.

David giả vờ không nhận ra sự ngơ đột xuất của Blaine và chỉ đảo mắt. Anh chàng nói, "Vẫn còn vài phòng trống trong Windsor mà." Nhà Windsor, ở khu phía Đông là một trong ba kí túc của Dalton, còn lại là Nhà Hanover xa hơn ở khu phía Tây, và Nhà Stuart ở khu phía Bắc. Tất cả những phòng học chính và khu cơ sở vật chất nằm ở khu phía Nam và Trung tâm.

Blaine gật đầu—hơi quá nhiệt tình so với bình thường. "Bọn này có thể nói chuyện với thầy Howard giùm cậu. Thầy ấy là chủ nhiệm nhà Windsor."

"Cậu chắc là không sao chứ …?" Kurt cẩn thận hỏi. Cậu vừa đến Dalton được vài giờ và đang làm quen với môi trường mới, nhưng ít nhất cũng đã hiểu là có một vài quy định bất thành văn về vị thế xã hội trong trường.

Trong kí túc mọi người coi nhau như anh em và bảo vệ lẫn nhau cũng như bảo vệ danh dự chung của nhà, và tất cả thường hoạt động thành nhóm theo quy tắc này. Kurt thực sự ngạc nhiên trước lượng chuyện phiếm cậu nghe được trong một ngày và kết luận rằng con trai bình thường cũng nói nhiều chả kém con gái.

"Tất nhiên là ổn rồi," David cười hiền. "Hơn nữa, dù cái nhà này là một đám hỗn loạn, thì ở đấy vẫn nhiều Chim chích hơn ở Stuart và Hanover. Chúng ta quá thiếu thời gian tập rồi – sẽ dễ hơn để cậu theo kịp nếu cậu tập với tụi này. Đương nhiên là nếu cậu được nhận ấy." David tỏ vẻ gần như hối lỗi khi chêm vào phần cuối.

Kurt nuốt khan rồi thở hắt ra. "Phải rồi." Cậu gật đầu. "Cuối cùng tớ cũng được thử giọng."

"Này, đừng lo lắng quá," Blaine cười. "Cậu sẽ được nhận thôi, tớ chắc đấy."

Kurt nhẹ cười đáp. "Cảm ơn, nhưng vì cậu chưa từng nghe tớ hát, tớ sẽ coi lời tiên tri vớ vẩn của cậu là động viên." Cậu nhếch mép cười và nhướn một bên chân mày.

"Wes kìa," Blaine gọi bạn mình sang để tránh bị mắc vào cái bẫy Kurt-vừa-làm-mặt-dễ-thương-với-tớ. "Và cậu ấy còn sống nhăn! Đã tránh được cơn thịnh nộ của cô Saint-Clair."

Thấy ba người kia, Wes nhanh chóng đi sang, luồn lách qua đoàn người đang đi ra từ buổi thảo luận của giáo sư Tiếng Pháp. David đón cậu với một nụ cười. "Thế tiết hôm nay ra sao? Máu chảy đầu rơi không? Trông cậu chưa sứt mẻ tí gì thì phải."

"Tớ cương quyết không học thêm tí tiếng Pháp nào nữa đâu," Wes thở dài với một chút ngao ngán trong mức cho phép — cậu chàng quyết tâm giúp Blaine kiềm chế sự điên rồ của Dalton để khiến Kurt đỡ bị ngợp. "Nếu tớ hứa sẽ từ chối chuyến đi Paris hàng năm với bố mẹ, tớ sẽ không cần nó nữa, đúng không?"

Tất cả cười lớn. "Tớ sẽ giúp, nếu cậu muốn." Kurt đề nghị với một nụ cười.

"Cậu ấy à?" Wes nhướn một bên mày. Cậu liếc nhanh hai người kia trước khi quay lại với Kurt, "Tớ không định xúc phạm gì đâu nhưng … McKinley có bắt học sinh năm ba học nặng môn Tiếng Pháp nâng cao đến mức này không?"

"Tin tớ đi – tớ giúp được," Kurt trả lời một cách tự tin. "Tớ quá tập trung vào Tiếng Pháp ấy chứ." Bộ đồng phục đen đỏ giấu ở đáy tủ quần áo là minh chứng cho điều này. "Nếu cậu không qua bài kiểm tra miệng tuần tới, tớ sẽ mua cà phê sữa cho cậu cả tuần."

"Ờ, vậy ha – tụi tớ thật quá may mắn vì có cậu đấy." Wes đá mắt sang Blaine, ám chỉ điều gì đó Blaine đã nói từ trước. Blaine hơi đỏ mặt – nhưng cũng kịp hắng giọng và bước lên đi cạnh Kurt trong khi "vô tình" thúc cùi chỏ vào hông Wes. Hai chàng trai phía sau nhìn nhau rồi đập nắm tay trong tràng cười khúc khích không thèm che giấu.

Blaine nhìn Kurt và nở một nụ cười. Kurt cũng cười đáp lại, vẫn còn lo lắng, nhưng có khá hơn.

Tôi là Kurt. Và đây là Học viện Dalton.

Có lẽ bạn đã biết, tôi vừa chuyển tới đây để tránh mội vài… trở ngại ở McKinley. Đừng hiểu lầm, tôi rất thích dàn hợp xướng của McKinley- nhưng sự thật là, con giun xéo lắm cũng quằn và giờ thì... tôi ở đây rồi. Chính thức là học sinh Dalton.

Vấn đề là, kế hoạch của tôi chỉ dừng lại ở chỗ chuyển đến Dalton. Giờ khi đã thật sự tới nơi tôi mới nhận ra rằng mình hoàn toàn không hoạch định gì về những việc muốn làm ở đây.

May sao, tôi có Blaine, David, và Wes để, dù theo nghĩa xấu hơn hay tốt hơn, chỉ tôi đến những con đường mới.

"Nhanh lên!" David vừa gọi í ới vừa phóng xuống cầu thang. "Nếu tụi mình muốn gặp thầy Howard, phải đến nhà ăn cho sớm!"

"Cậu gặp thầy Howard làm gì?" Wes hỏi, bám theo sau.

"Đưa ma mới vào Windsor."

Tiếng cười chế giễu của Wes tắt ngay khi Blaine trừng mắt. Wes đành xuống nước. "Oái, ý tớ là, tốt thôi. Chắc lần này bọn mình xin nữa thì sẽ không bị thầy Howard giết đâu. Được thôi, chúc cậu lên bàn giáo viên may mắn nhé, David. Tớ không tháp tùng đâu, nhưng tớ sẽ gửi hoa viếng cậu."

"Tớ có nên biết gì về thầy Howard không?" Kurt hỏi, mặt hơi tái đi. "Tớ sắp gặp thầy và rất muốn được toàn thây trở về."

"Không phải tại cậu, mà tại bọn tớ," Blaine thở dài. "Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên tụi tớ muốn chuyển ai đó vào Windsor."

"Hay lần thứ hai," David đế vào.

"Hoặc thứ ba," Wes chêm thêm.

"Hoặc thứ năm."

"Hoặc thứ sáu."

"Chuyện gì đây?" Kurt tròn mắt.

"Học sinh mới không sống sót được ở Windsor lâu đâu…" Wes cười yếu ớt. "Kể cả có đi nữa, Windsor cũng chẳng khá lên nổi."

"Tại sao?"

Ba người kia chững lại, nhìn nhau. Kurt nhìn họ và tỏ ý chờ đợi. "Kìa?"

David cười toe. "Bọn này không được phép dọa cậu sớm cỡ này, Blaine bảo thế."

Ca sĩ chính của nhóm Chim chích xông vào cậu chàng—David thụp xuống, lăn tròn và lại đứng lên — nhưng Blaine quay sang Kurt và đáp, "Đừng nghe cậu ta. Chỉ vì phải là người đặc biệt mới chịu được tầm điên loạn của Windsor. Không phải chỉ ở phòng sinh hoạt chung. Nó… ở khắp mọi nơi."

Kurt, một người quá quen chịu đựng sự điên rồ với kinh nghiệm là một năm sống sót trong dàn hợp xướng của McKinley, đã từng say khướt, bị tát nước quả, đi lại trong trang phục của Lady Gaga, chơi bóng bầu dục, làm hoạt náo viên, bị ảo giác, biểu diễn mấy màn sôi động một cách hoang dã, đối mặt với một huấn luyện viên hoạt náo khùng hết mức, một cô giáo tư vấn bị rối loạn tâm lý, một thầy huấn luyện glee club chỉ biết những năm 80, đấu một trận kịch liệt với mấy con robot vô hồn (Vocal Adrenaline/_Adrenaline Thanh nhạc_) và, quan trọng nhất là, đối mặt với vấn đề của cả câu lạc bộ và Rachel Berry (một người xứng đáng bị nêu tên riêng), bèn nhướn mày.

"Điên rồ ấy à?"

"Không."

Blaine cố nở nụ cười sáng hết cỡ. "Xin thầy, thầy Howard, thật đấy. Sẽ không có vấn đề gì với Kurt đâu ạ."

"Lúc Dwight chuyển đến em cũng bảo thế."

"Dwight vẫn đang ở Windsor đấy thôi!" David kêu lên vui vẻ.

"Không may là cậu ta vẫn ở đó," người đàn ông cao ráo nhìn cả đám học trò một cách khó chịu. "Khi mấy đứa nói nó có thói quen kì lạ, có ai báo thầy là nó còn mê tín hơn cả mấy bà nội trợ thế kỉ 19 đâu."

"Thì nó thích treo tỏi ở cửa sổ…" Wes thờ ơ nói. Mặc bản năng kêu gào nên tránh khỏi vùng nguy hiểm, cậu quyết định tham gia vào công cuộc đưa cậu bạn mới về Windsor để tránh vụ trả thù suốt đời mà Blaine đã hứa sẽ thực hiện nếu như cả lũ không thành công. "Bọn em đã thuyết phục được nó thôi rải muối ở ngưỡng cửa còn gì!"

"Và bọn em đã bảo nó dừng "săn ma" ở khu nhà thờ cổ!" David nói thêm. "…nhân tiện, bác bảo vệ sao rồi ạ?"

"Tôi không biết Dwight dùng loại phẩm màu gì, nhưng theo tôi hiểu thì cái "dấu" trên tay ông Tamerlane vẫn ở đó!" Thầy Howard chỉ thiếu nước gầm lên. Blaine nhăn mặt, mừng là đã gặp được giáo viên chủ nhiệm nhà ở hành lang. Cả đám bị vài học sinh Hanover, có thể đã hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra, nhìn bằng ánh mắt lạ lùng. Kurt đứng lặng lẽ ở một bên, dường như đang cố hết sức lờ đi những thứ mình nghe được.

"Nghiêm túc mà nói, Kurt bình thường hơn một số đứa tụi em," Blaine cười nói. "Bạn ấy tham gia dàn hợp xướng ở trường cũ – chỉ thế thôi. Bọn em đang mong cậu ấy sẽ vào nhóm Chim chích."

"Nếu các em muốn cậu ấy gia nhập nhóm, được thôi, nhưng cậu ấy sẽ quay lại sau một tuần để than phiền với thầy, chắc chắn thế," Thầy Howard khoanh tay trước ngực.

"Thực ra thì," Kurt cuối cùng cũng lên tiếng, và mọi người quay lại nhìn cậu, "Em phải chịu khá nhiều thứ kì lạ ở trường cũ, em chắc là sẽ… không sao đâu ạ. "

Thầy Howard có vẻ bất ngờ về điều này và đi qua ba chàng trai kia mà tiến về phía cậu. Ông soi xét Kurt qua cặp kính. Kurt cũng ngẩng lên nhìn ông.

Todd Howard đã làm chủ nhiệm nhà Windsor được gần 20 năm. Vị trí đó đã giúp ông nhìn thấy những con người dẫn đầu đất nước đến và đi khỏi nhà Windsor, một số vẫn còn về thăm trường. Mấy năm gần đây, mọi việc không yên bình như ý ông muốn. Đôi khi lại còn quá trớn nữa. Windsor tuy là một ký túc nổi tiếng, nhưng điển hình của nó chính là cuộc sống ở Windsor (theo cả nghĩa tốt lẫn xấu) không bao giờ nhàm chán. Điều hành tất cả đám đó để kiếm sống ít ra cũng đã ban cho ông khả năng đoán được tính cách của một học sinh ngay từ sớm. Ông nhìn Kurt từ đầu tới chân.

"Tên em là gì?"

"Kurt Hummel, thưa thầy," Kurt mỉm cười.

Howard soi xét chàng trai mảnh mai với đường nét thanh thoát. "Vậy em biết hát?"

"Vâng."

"Chỉ thế thôi à?"

"Dạ… Em thích quần áo hợp thời trang."

"Và?"

"Và gì ạ?"

"Thói quen ngủ bất thường? Dị ứng thực phẩm? Sở thích lạ? Xu hướng thích phá phách? Nhổ bật gốc hoa mộc lan lên vì bị ám ảnh? Đi giật lùi? Thả động vật thí nghiệm? Đọc thuộc lòng toàn bộ cuốn Thần học sơ lược? Bằng tiếng Latinh?"

Kurt không giấu nổi vẻ mặt "thầy phát điên rồi sao?". Thay vào đó, cậu liếc nhìn Blaine. Blaine chỉ nhún vai, cố nhịn cười. Thầy Howard để ý ánh mắt của cậu và quay sang nhìn Blaine, kẻ ngay lập tức nở thêm một nụ cười tỏa nắng. David và Wes ra vẻ hai thiên thần ngây thơ vô số tội tỏ vẻ không biết gì về những điều thầy Howard đang nói.

Thầy Howard quay sang Kurt. "Em có chắc chắn là muốn sống ở Windsor không?"

"Có lý do gì để không làm vậy đâu ạ."

Tràng ho khan của Wes và David suýt nữa làm lộ tẩy mọi chuyện, nhưng có vẻ cuối cùng thầy Howard cũng hiểu. Ông thở dài nhìn Kurt. "Được rồi. Windsor vậy." Ông quay sang ba người kia. "Thầy sẽ chú ý tới bạn này, đừng có doạ bạn ấy quá. Sau khi Marcus Holland chạy khỏi Windsor sang Stuart—"

"Là cậu ta thiệt!" David cười khẩy.

"—Reed tưởng cậu ấy ốm và chỉ muốn giúp—" Wes chêm vào.

"Thế là nó chất hai mươi hai tấm chăn lên người Marcus khi cậu kia đang ngủ chứ gì?"

"Thôi!" Blaine gắt lên.

Yên lặng. Ba chàng trai nhìn Howard chờ đợi, và Howard trầm ngâm nhìn cậu học sinh mới. Kurt tranh thủ trưng ra bộ mặt "Em-chẳng-quan-tâm-vụ-này" nhìn thầy Howard và hỏi.

"Vậy lúc nào em chuyển vào được?"

Kurt đã đọc hết về hệ thống ký túc của trường trong tờ giới thiệu khi phải chịu đựng chuyến đi dài một tiếng rưỡi đến Westerville đầy gượng gạo với bố vào ngày đầu đến trường. Theo phần lí lịch thì tất cả các khu nhà đều đáng mơ ước và cực đắt tiền so với tiêu chuẩn trong trường, vì phần lớn những thành viên xuất sắc của Dalton đều sống ở đây. Thêm nữa, Windsor cho tới lúc này là kí túc chuẩn nhất, với một lượng lớn cựu học sinh thành tích tốt và được nhận vào những trường thuộc Ivy League.

Đấy là chuyện trên giấy tờ. Khi Blaine, Wes và David đưa Kurt đến Windsor lần đầu tiên, tòa nhà khổng lồ xây dựng theo kiểu lâu đài với những cột chống cổ ấy có thể khiến cho những kí túc câu lạc bộ của các đại học đẹp nhất nước thấy ngượng mặt, và có vẻ đạt đủ những tiêu chuẩn mà nó đã đưa ra. Thật sự thì theo cách nào đó, nó quả là đạt tiêu chuẩn.

"Các cậu… sống ở đây hết à?" Kurt hỏi, nhìn một số đang đi vào kí túc. Bên trong, qua cánh cửa gỗ sồi là một sảnh ra vào hình vòng cung. Sàn nhà được lát đá cẩm thạch và qua hiên nhà gỗ phía trên một vài tia nắng lọt xuống. Từ đó, một chiếc băng rôn lớn treo chùng xuống, mang trên mình màu xanh dương thẫm và một đường sọc vàng xẻ nghiêng, màu của Windsor.

Đúng là công trình kiến trúc tinh tế; từ những sọc vân đậm trên những mảng gỗ cho tới màu sắc sang trọng của sơn tường và đồ trang trí tuyệt hảo, Windsor đáng lẽ phải là chương trình triển lãm tại một bảo tàng nào đó về sự quý phái cổ xưa.

"Ừ, nhưng …Wes từng ở Hanover," Blaine cười.

"Thật hả?" Kurt hỏi, đi theo mọi người qua sảnh. "Sao cậu lại chuyển?"

"Ở đây thú vị hơn nhiều."

"Này, tớ bắt đầu thấy hơi run rồi đấy," Kurt cau mày nói.

Blaine cười và choàng tay qua vai cậu. Trong khi Kurt đang hết sức chặn tim mình không nhảy khỏi lồng ngực vì hành động đột ngột này, Blaine cố trưng lên cái mặt nạ bình tĩnh. "Ok, nghe này, mấy vụ mà bọn tớ nói với thầy Howard - chỉ là trường hợp đặc biệt thôi. Các chàng trai của chúng ta ở đây rất bình thường— đa số là thế. Đừng lo. Tụi này sẽ không thực sự đẩy cậu vào nguy hiểm đâu."

Cái gì đó trên gác nổ tung, khiến Kurt giật nảy. Tất cả mọi người trong sảnh chẳng thèm phản ứng gì hết. Bước đi cực kì bình tĩnh, Wes lôi ra một cái bình chữa cháy gần đó và đưa cho một cậu chàng vừa xuất hiện trong sảnh, hình như là để tìm nó. Ai lại làm việc nấy.

Trước khi Kurt kịp ngạc nhiên vì chuyện này, điện thoại của cậu đổ chuông. Cậu lôi nó ra và đọc tin nhắn.

Chào Kurt! Cậu ở Dalton hả? Đang dự định gì đấy? –M

Kurt mỉm cười và nhanh chóng trả lời. Tính chuyện ở nội trú. – K

Thế thì…chỉ còn gặp cậu vào cuối tuần được thôi à? –M

Kurt tự nhiên thấy nhói lòng. Cậu đã thấy vẻ mặt Mercedes khi cậu tuyên bố ý định chuyển trường. Cô ấy đáng nhẽ ra phải là người đầu tiên cậu thông báo chuyện này và cuối cùng thì, cô lại là một trong những người cuối cùng. Thậm chí đến cả cậu cũng phải thú nhận là sau tất cả những gì hai người đã trải qua cùng nhau, cô bạn xứng đáng được nhiều hơn là thông báo phút chót và không hề cùng bàn bạc trước khi quyết định.

Xin lỗi, M. Tớ chỉ nghĩ là sẽ tốt hơn cho bố và dì Carole nếu tớ bớt đi đi về về. –K

Hiểu mà. Đừng lo cho mệt đầu. –M

Cậu biết là tớ sẽ về trong nháy mắt nếu cậu cần, đúng không? –K

Kurt, không sao đâu. Bọn tớ hiểu thật đấy. Và đừng lo, chúng ta đủ thời gian để buôn tất cả mọi chuyện vào cuối tuần. –M

Cái chữ "bọn tớ" chính là chữ mà Kurt đang rất ngại. Không phải chỉ có Mercedes. Mà là cả câu lạc bộ. Cậu bắt đầu băn khoăn không biết họ đang làm gì. Bây giờ đang là giờ ăn trưa, nên có lẽ mọi người đang ở nhà ăn, hoặc thậm chí là tập màn biểu diễn gì đấy mà thầy Schuester đã dựng lên. Mike, Tina và Mercedes sẽ nhảy, Puck đánh guitar, và Artie đang giải thích cho Brittany là facials (chăm sóc da mặt) không phải là hành động phát-xít. Santana và Quinn có thể đang bàn bạc về mấy trò điên rồ của huấn luyện viên Sylvester trong khi Sam ôm Quinn. Rachel có thể đang làm Finn bối rối bằng việc ca thán về những buổi tập, và vì Kurt không còn ở đó, cô ấy có lẽ sẽ nẫng tất cả những màn đơn ca đáng nhẽ dành cho cậu.

Nếu cậu không rời đi.

"Kurt?"

Cậu nhìn lên và thấy ba người kia đang nhìn mình đầy lo lắng. Cậu chớp mắt. "Sao?"

Wes ngó sang Blaine, người đã cố gọi Kurt tới hai lần, và đến giờ mới thành công. Như dự đoán, trông cậu có vẻ hơi chần chừ. "Có chuyện gì không ổn à?"

"Không," Kurt thở mạnh ra, nhét điện thoại vào túi. "Ổn mà. Sao?"

David nhướn mày và liếc sang Wes. Wes nhìn lại rồi quay sang Blaine. Anh tiếp tục nhìn Kurt trong khi bước đi. "Cậu chắc không…?" anh hỏi.

"Ừ," Kurt gật đầu và nở một nụ cười như chứng minh.

Vấn đề của việc giống Kurt ở quá nhiều điều, là khả năng biết khi nào cậu ấy không kể toàn bộ sự thật. Nhưng tạm thời thì Blaine quyết định bỏ qua và kéo tay Kurt đi với một nụ cười chói chang. "Đi nào, để tớ dẫn cậu đi xem phòng."

Kurt, bị nụ cười ấy choán hết tâm trí, không thể làm gì hơn ngoài việc cười và đi theo anh lên cầu thang. David và Wes chỉ biết nhìn nhau lắc đầu cười.

"Tớ thực sự cầu cho hai cậu này tiến triển nhanh đi," David phàn nàn, nới lỏng cà vạt. "Nếu tớ phải nghe Blaine lảm nhảm mơ mộng về cậu ta thêm một lần nữa…"

"Không dám chắc đâu, lần cuối cùng Blaine thích ai đó, tốn tới hai tháng để cậu ta mở lời với cậu kia…" Wes nói một cách ngờ vực.

"Đừng nhắc nữa, nghĩ lại mấy thứ chúng ta phải chịu đựng làm tớ khùng lên mất," David nhăn nhó. "Nhớ hồi đấy Blaine nghe thấy một bài hát và quyết định là nó rất hợp với trường hợp của hai người họ và nó biến thành thứ duy nhất được bật trong phòng cậu ta cả tuần không."

"Tớ tránh phòng đó như tránh tà."

"Tớ phải sống với cái thứ ầm ĩ ấy đấy; tớ ở chung phòng với cậu ta. CHUNG PHÒNG ẤY. Tớ để sẵn bịt tai cạnh giường, biết không!"

"Và giờ thì… lại thế rồi," Wes thở dài, chỉ về phía cầu thang mà Blaine và Kurt vừa biến mất. David thở dài ngao ngán. "Ôi những điều chúng ta làm vì bạn bè …"

Kurt khá chắc là Blaine đã đi xuống cái sảnh này, nhưng chỉ vừa mới thả tay Blaine ra để anh đi nói chuyện với một Chim chích khác, cậu đã mất dấu anh. Chắc chắn là Kurt chẳng mù đường đến thế đâu, nhưng Windsor không chỉ có nhiều hành lang giống nhau, mà tầng nào nhìn cũng hao hao. Kurt chỉ đi vơ vẩn một chút, ngắm tranh treo tường và đồ nội thất, ngưỡng mộ mặt sàn trải thảm và đống đồ gỗ đẹp tới mức sẽ khiến cho những người sưu tập đồ cổ đau tim.

Rồi lạc luôn mất tiêu.

Và cậu cảm thấy như đang bị theo dõi.

_Hồi xưa mình từng nói với Huấn luyện viên Sylvester… mình cảm giác như đang ở trong phim kinh dị…_ Kurt nhìn quanh ngờ vực. Cậu tưởng là vừa có tiếng động sau lưng, nhưng khi quay lại thì hoá ra chẳng có gì. Tim cậu gần như nhảy khỏi lồng ngực khi quay về phía trước thì có một cậu chàng tóc vàng đứng đấy với nụ cười toe toét tươi roi rói.

"Chào, Alice," cậu ta nói, đôi mắt xanh dương sáng lên.

"Gì cơ?" Kurt tròn mắt.

"Mừng cậu đến Xứ Thần tiên," một giọng y hệt vang lên sau lưng cậu. Kurt nhanh chóng quay lại và nhìn thấy một người giống như đúc đứng đấy, kiểu cười cũng như dập khuôn, dáng cũng không khác gì. Hoặc… ít nhất bề ngoài là vậy.

"Okay…" Kurt tròn mắt nhìn qua nhìn lại giữa hai chàng trai.

Chàng trai sau lưng Kurt sải một bước bằng đôi chân dài đến đứng cạnh anh cậu ta. Cặp sinh đôi điển trai nở nụ cười tươi.

"Chắc cậu bị lạc, Alice," một người nói. "Có phải cậu rơi xuống hang thỏ và bị đập đầu không?"

"Vì nếu cậu lạc, tụi này sẽ chỉ đường cho cậu," người kia nói.

Kurt thầm nghĩ rằng ảo giác của Brittany còn có lí hơn tình trạng này của cậu, nhưng cậu chỉ lờ đi và cười căng thẳng. "Tớ là Kurt. Tớ—"

"Mới chuyển đến," cặp sinh đôi đồng thanh. "Bọn này biết."

"Và…hai cậu là…?"

Cậu bên trái giơ tay. "Tớ là Ethan."

"Tớ là Evan," người còn lại nói.

Và cùng một lúc, cả hai tóm lấy hai tay Kurt. "Đi nào, Alice!" Chúng đồng thanh. "Để tụi tớ đưa cậu đi thăm kí túc!"

Không thực sự đủ sức phản đối và không thể ngăn sự quá khích của cặp sinh đôi đang lôi mình đi như muốn giật tay cậu ra khỏi người, Kurt bối rối lên tiếng, "Thực ra tớ đang đi với Blaine…?"

"Blaine?"

"Bọn này biết cậu ấy ở đâu."

"Ở tầng dưới đó!"

"Đang tìm cậu!"

"Hai đứa tớ mượn cậu chút, chắc cậu ta chẳng phiền đâu."

Và thế là Kurt không kèn không trống lần đầu tiên bước chân vào một căn phòng Windsor.

Những hành lang chỉ báo trước cho Kurt một phần nhỏ những bất ngờ của kí túc Dalton. Phòng kí túc cứ như là phim trường 'Vương triều Tudor'. Trông ở ngoài thì không hào nhoáng lắm, nhưng bên trong là cả một căn phòng rộng như một căn hộ lớn, với khu sinh hoạt gắn liền phòng ngủ. Ở trung tâm căn phòng là đồ nội thất tiện nghi. Phòng của cặp sinh đôi có một chiếc ghế bành dài trắng toát, một chiếc bàn kính, và một màn hình TV lớn. Trên cái bàn là vài khẩu súng Nerf (súng bắn đạn xốp) to đùng, trông hơi lạc lõng giữa những chồng sách giáo khoa dày cộp.

Sau khu vực này là giường ngủ đặt hai bên phòng, mỗi cái trên một bệ gỗ cao hơn để phân cách với những phần còn lại. Hai chiếc giường đều là giường cổ với bốn cột trụ và rèm rủ xuống. Một chiếc giường khá gọn ghẽ, cái còn lại thì không (và rải khắp trên đó là quần áo đồng phục). Có một chiếc bệ gỗ nữa ngay đối diện cửa vào, có thể kê thêm được một giường nữa, nhưng ở phòng này thì nó chỉ là phần thêm cho không gian sinh hoạt.

"Đây!" một người nói, có lẽ là Evan, vô tư lự đẩy Kurt ngồi xuống chiếc ghế trắng đắt tiền đến kinh hoàng. "Đây chính là ví dụ điển hình cho một căn phòng ở Windsor."

"Thực ra thì, phòng kí túc nào cũng thế này," người còn lại, chắc là Ethan, nói tiếp.

"Tụi tớ thấy mấy phòng kia rồi."

"Nhưng phòng Windsor vẫn tuyệt nhất."

"Rõ ràng rồi."

"Ừm… Tớ không có ý gì đâu, nhưng có thể mỗi lúc một người nói thôi được không?" Kurt bối rối thắc mắc.

Ethan bật cười. "Blaine khuyên là nên cứ coi tụi này như một cho dễ. Nếu cậu mới tới. Rồi quen ngay ấy mà."

"Cảm ơn," Kurt cười tươi.

Evan nói tiếp, "Ở Windsor, có hai tới ba người một phòng. Trừ khi cậu là trường hợp đặc biệt, lúc đó cậu có thể yêu cầu phòng riêng. Điển hình như nếu cậu là đội trưởng một đội thể thao. Hoặc cậu luôn hoàn thành bài vở và đạt điểm chuẩn trên 98%."

"Nhưng khó đấy," Ethan chêm vào nhẹ tênh. "Vì tất cả mọi người đều cực giỏi."

"Tất cả luôn."

"Ừ hứ."

"Ở đây xuất sắc cũng chỉ thường thôi."

Kurt cảm thấy hơi bị lung lay, cố gắng tiêu hóa hết chỗ thông tin vừa nghe được. Mặc dù ở McKinley cậu muốn tìm "thách thức" ở McKinley, đây không hẳn là điều cậu mong đợi. "Mọi người. Được…"

"Có ba kí túc—Windsor, Hanover và Stuart, và tụi tớ không ưa Stuart nhất." Cậu sinh đôi còn lại nhăn mặt và trỏ ngón cái xuống. "Tại sao ấy à?" cậu ta tiếp lời luôn trước khi Kurt kịp mở miệng ra hỏi, "Vì chúng nó là một lũ nịnh bợ thầy cô và cậu chỉ cần biết thế thôi."

"Và cậu sẽ liều mạng bảo vệ bạn cùng nhà Windsor khỏi lũ đó, cũng như mỗi người trong nhà đều sẽ làm thế," cậu chàng kia gật đầu đồng ý. "Windsor, không nghi ngờ gì, là nhà tuyệt nhất—Hanover thì chả cần quan tâm, họ vô hại thôi—nhưng Stuart thì mỗi bước đi đều mong dìm chúng ta xuống. Đừng tin chúng nó."

Nói xong, ánh điên rồ trong mắt cặp sinh đôi biến mất khiến Kurt thấy đỡ lo hơn hẳn.

"Giờ giới nghiêm là 10h vào ngày thường, 11h vào ngày nghỉ," Ethan nói. "Đến lúc đấy, cậu lang thang ở ngoài làm cái quỉ gì cũng được. Nhưng nếu không về kịp giờ là bị khóa trái bên ngoài luôn."

"Thế nên cậu mới cần tụi này làm bạn," Evan cười toe. "Vì hai đứa tớ sẽ đưa cậu vào và thầy Howard sẽ chẳng biết gì cả!"

Ethan trưng lên vẻ mặt hết sức tự hào. "Hai anh em tớ có thể mở bất kì cánh cửa nào, bất kì cửa sổ nào, trong kí túc. Theo cả nghĩa đen và nghĩa bóng."

"Vậy ra hai người giỏi chuyện đó à," Kurt nhướn mày, không thể tin nổi hai cậu bạn mới. Trông họ giống kiểu người thích chọc ghẹo người khác. "Mọi người nói tất cả học sinh Windsor đều có gì đấy bất bình thường."

"Ờ…không chỉ mỗi người một vụ đâu," Evan mỉm cười ngọt như mía lùi và chìa một khẩu súng Nerf ra cho Kurt.

Kurt ngẫm nghĩ, rồi cũng mỉm cười và cầm lấy khẩu súng.

"Lựa chọn sáng suốt đấy," Ethan cười tươi. Và cậu ta lôi ra một khẩu súng khác để bắn ngay vào giữa trán Kurt.

Khi Blaine bước ra khỏi phòng của cặp sinh đôi không đầy mười phút sau đó, anh tức xì khói do vừa sạc cặp sinh đôi một trận vì những tội sau: một, lôi Kurt đi mà không báo cho ai biết, hai, kéo Kurt vào trận đấu súng Nerf hai-lần-một-tuần của hai đứa, và ba, dùng mấy khẩu súng Nerf nói trên để tấn công anh ngay lúc anh bước vào. Để học sinh mới một mình trong nhà Windsor không bao giờ là một ý kiến hay, nhưng ít ra thì Kurt vẫn còn đang thở khi mà Blaine lôi cậu ra khỏi cuộc chiến súng đồ chơi kia. Dẫu chỉ còn thoi thóp.

Kurt đang cười, ngặt nghẽo tới mức đi xiêu vẹo, có tay Blaine giữ cậu thật chắc, và cậu quay sang cố nói chuyện với anh chàng Chim chích giữa tràng cười, "Hai cậu ta mắc chứng gì vậy trời?"

"Ước gì tụi tớ biết," Blaine cười, thích thú khi thấy Kurt được vui vẻ. Anh nghiêng đầu vào gần xem xét vầng trán đỏ ửng của Kurt. "Hai đứa nó bắn cậu vào chỗ này, chắc đau đấy."

"Thì cũng đáng để nhìn thấy cú ngửa người ra sau hoàn hảo của Evan lúc tớ bắn cậu ta một phát ngay chóc," Kurt nuốt nước bọt, nụ cười trở nên ngượng ngùng vì khoảng cách quá gần với Blaine. Tuy nhiên, Blaine không để ý mà chỉ tỏ vẻ bất ngờ. "Sao cậu biết đó là Evan?"

"Biết đâu," Kurt thú nhận. "Cậu ấy…có vẻ giống Evan?"

"Thực ra đấy là Ethan," Blaine cười. "Cậu ấy dẻo dai hơn."

"Ồ, hóa ra cặp này cũng có điểm khác nhau," Kurt bật cười.

"Cực ít." Blaine dừng lại trước một cánh cửa và mở nó ra. "Đây là phòng tớ."

Kurt nhìn vào và thấy một căn phòng, dù hoàn toàn giống phòng của cặp sinh đôi về kiến trúc, nhưng vẫn rất …Blaine. Đồ đạc đặt giữa phòng khá khác biệt, màu sắc và chất liệu đều ấm áp, thoải mái. Có một tấm thảm dày trải dưới sàn, và có vẻ chỉ một chiếc giường có người dùng. Xung quanh chiếc giường này là góc học tập với sách xếp thành chồng, bút, giấy, một cái laptop sáng loáng và một cái bảng đính đầy ảnh các thành viên Chim chích, nên Kurt đoán đây là giường của Blaine. Một chiếc bệ khác cũng có giường, nhưng nó được đẩy sang một bên và phần trống còn lại chất đầy gối nệm đủ để ngồi thoải mái. Điều đáng ngạc nhiên nhất với Kurt là chiếc bệ ở giữa đã trở thành một sân khấu nhỏ với một màn ảnh chiếu bóng.

"Làm sao…mà cậu đem được cái màn kia vào đây?" Kurt há hốc mồm kinh ngạc.

"Nó cũng khá cũ ấy mà— hồi xưa nó ở bên phòng nghe nhìn, nhưng khi nâng cấp phòng, tớ xin nó về."

"Và các thầy cô cho cậu à?"

Blaine cười. "Không hoàn toàn của tớ đâu. Rất nhiều thành viên Chim chích sang đây chơi. Nên tất cả hợp sức hành động."

Kurt chỉ còn biết tỏ ra kinh ngạc. Dàn hợp xướng của McKinley thậm chí còn chẳng có phương tiện đi lại, nói gì đến cả một cái màn chiếu bóng. Cậu đi xung quanh, ngắm bộ sưu tập poster nhạc kịch của Blaine và cái bảng gắn đầy ảnh các Chim chích và một số người không mặc đồng phục Dalton. Rồi khi nhận ra rằng căn phòng quá yên ắng, cậu quay sang hỏi Blaine. "Khoan đã —cậu ở một mình sao?"

"Nếu ai đó cứ bị hơn chục tên con trai mỗi giờ xông vào để cùng tập hát, gào thét, nói chung là nổi loạn, bạn cùng phòng cậu ta sẽ phát điên mất."

Kurt cười và ngồi xuống, thở hắt ra, nhìn ngắm xung quanh. "Vậy là cậu ở đây, một mình…" Lại lần nữa cậu thấy hết sự rộng rãi của căn phòng.

"Giúp tớ biết trân trọng không gian yên ắng khi không bị lũ bát nháo làm phiền," Blaine trả lời, ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu.

Sự yên ắng trùm lấy hai người, không ngượng ngùng cũng không căng thẳng. Cả hai trông mệt mỏi mà không thực sự biết mình mệt mỏi vì điều gì. Có vẻ như hai người đều đang trầm tư. Blaine thoát khỏi dòng suy tưởng của mình trước, và thấy Kurt đang nhìn trân trân vào điện thoại. Màn hình không có gì cả.

Blaine nhẹ kéo tay Kurt. "Này."

Lập tức, Kurt quay sang nhìn lại trước khi tựa đầu vào vai anh, thậm chí còn chẳng cố cười nữa. Blaine nhìn cậu với ánh mắt ngạc nhiên, nhưng cũng đáp trả hành động ấy. Cánh tay mạnh mẽ choàng qua vai Kurt, không chắc là nó muốn thu lấy hay chia sẻ hơi ấm. Mặc kệ cử chỉ kì lạ của mình, Kurt vùi mặt vào vai Blaine và run rẩy thở ra một hơi dài, làm anh nắm lấy tay kia của cậu.

"…mọi việc sẽ dễ dàng hơn thôi," anh lẩm bẩm.

Yên lặng. "…khi nào…?" Kurt thì thầm, nắm lấy tay anh chặt hơn.

"Khi nào ư …" Blaine thở dài. Anh nhìn Kurt lần nữa. Đôi môi đầy lôi cuốn đó luôn rất gần anh, từ lần đầu tiên anh bị thu hút bởi nó dưới chân cầu thang Dalton. Và ngay lúc đó, anh quay đi trước khi bản thân làm điều gì đó đáng hối hận.

Anh rất muốn kể với cậu mọi thứ, nhưng sau khi suy nghĩ ngày qua ngày, thực sự hiện tại cũng không có từ nào để giải thích cảm giác anh dành cho cậu. Đến anh còn không thể hiểu vì sao một cậu con trai, chỉ trong một ngày, lại có thể thu hút hết sự chú ý của anh và còn không biết là cậu ấy đã làm thế.

Và với tất cả những chuyện đã diễn ra, giờ anh sẽ chỉ làm tổn thương Kurt thôi; anh chắc chắn là Kurt không cần thêm sự phức tạp nào nữa. Trong tình trạng này, bất cứ hành động nào từ phía Blaine cũng đều sẽ giống như lợi dụng cậu.

Và anh sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho bản thân nếu như anh trở thành một vấn đề nữa của Kurt.

Bây giờ…Tớ sẽ bảo vệ cậu. Khỏi tất cả …thậm chí cả tớ.

Blaine mỉm cười với Kurt. "…khi cậu tin bản thân mình có thể đứng lên lần nữa."

Kurt ngẩng lên. Blaine cười tươi hơn. "Cậu thật là một người tuyệt vời, Kurt, vì đã chịu đựng tất cả những điều đó lâu như vậy." Anh quay đi, ánh mắt lướt trên những tấm ảnh gắn trên bảng. "…Tớ đã không trụ được lâu đến thế."

"Blaine à…?" Kurt ngồi thẳng lên, nhìn anh, mày nhíu lại lo lắng.

Nhưng Blaine chỉ tiếp tục nhìn cậu với vẻ ấm áp bình thường. "Cậu mạnh mẽ hơn cậu tưởng nhiều đấy. Kurt…dũng khí cũng có thể hiểu là khả năng tin rằng bản thân có thể vượt qua mọi chuyện và trở thành con người mình muốn, khi mà tất cả mọi thứ dường như đã sụp đổ."

Anh nắm lấy tay Kurt. "Tuy nhiên, lần này… tớ sẽ đi cùng cậu suốt chặng đường. Nhắc lại nhé, luôn có tớ ở đây. Được chứ?"

Kurt nhìn xuống tay hai người, rồi lại ngước lên nhìn nụ cười của Blaine. Mắt cậu cay xè vì nước mắt nhưng lòng kiêu hãnh không để cho chúng rơi xuống, cậu chỉ có thể chớp mắt cho chúng tan đi. Cậu bật cười qua đôi mắt ướt và gật đầu. "Ừ. Được rồi."

Blaine cười theo. "Cố gắng lên."

Kurt chỉ biết tiếp tục cười lớn hơn, dụi mắt và gật đầu.

"Cứ như là cảnh phim của Julia Roberts ấy," Wes càu nhàu, đảo mắt nhưng đầy thiện chí trước toàn bộ những chuyện vừa chứng kiến.

David cười với cậu ta và nhìn lại hai người hiện đang ngồi trong phòng Blaine. "Đồng ý cả hai chân hai tay. Nhưng hai đứa này trông dễ thương tợn, đáng sợ luôn."

"Blaine trông thực sự hạnh phúc ấy," Evan nhếch mép cười, và Ethan tiếp lời, "viễn cảnh tốt hơn nhiều so với lúc cậu ta ngồi nhìn chằm chằm vào cái Blackberry chờ tin nhắn từ chàng thần rừng xinh đẹp quyến rũ của cậu ta."

"Đã chính thức là chàng thần rừng xinh đẹp quyến rũ _của cậu ta_ chưa?" David hỏi.

"Chưa đâu, nếu xét theo vẻ hai người bồn chồn thế nào khi ở cạnh nhau. Và cả cậu cả tớ đều biết rõ nếu như Blaine chính thức "cùng" ai đó, ừm…" Wes đảo mắt. "Cậu ấy sẽ bớt khó khăn hơn nhiều." Cậu chàng hất đầu về phía hai chàng trai đang trò chuyện vui vẻ trong phòng.

"Cậu ấy hát được không?" Ethan thắc mắc. "Các cậu có nói cậu ấy ở trong dàn hợp xướng của McKinley mà."

"Màn biểu diễn duy nhất của McKinley mà bọn tớ có là cô nàng thấp bé với cái thanh quản đáng nể hát chính," Evan giải thích. "Còn thần rừng của Blaine hát bè."

"Nhưng Blaine cứ khăng khăng là cậu ấy hát được—Tớ chả hiểu làm sao cậu ta biết khi chính Kurt bảo là cậu ta chưa nghe Kurt hát bao giờ," David nhún vai.

"Rồi ta sẽ biết," Wes gật đầu, khoanh tay trước ngực, mắt vẫn nhìn cặp đôi trên ghế. "Cậu ấy sẽ phải hát cho thầy Harvey và cô Medel. Họ sẽ quyết định."

"Cậu ấy sẽ ổn," cặp sinh đôi đồng thanh.

"Làm sao các cậu biết?" David nhướn mày.

Evan—hay là Ethan nhỉ?— mỉm cười khi nhìn nụ cười rạng rỡ của Kurt khi đang nói chuyện với Blaine. "Linh cảm thôi mà."

_Tập tới: Việc chuyển trường thật khó khăn, và những cậu bạn phải giúp Kurt thấy thoải mái như ở nhà. Dalton không có bắt nạt, nhưng lại có những cuộc đối đầu kiểu khác; Windsor, Stuart và Hanover chuẩn bị cho sự kiện lớn đầu tiên. Kurt gặp vấn đề của riêng mình khi phải làm vừa lòng thầy huấn luyện Greg Harvey và giáo viên âm nhạc Sylvia Medel. Giữa học hành, Warblers, và cố để không quá bị phân tâm vì Blaine, Kurt bắt đầu học cách sống tại Dalton._


	2. Chapter 2

Sau 'Furt': Spin-off của Glee, Kurt bắt đầu một chương hoàn toàn mới của đời mình tại Học viện Nam sinh Dalton. Blaine, Wes, David và những cậu bạn Nhà Windsor khiến cho cuộc đời của Kurt trở nên sôi động hơn, còn tốt lên hay xấu đi thì…

Author: CP Coulter

Translator: Andreas Miyuki Hummel-Anderson & Ha Na Lee Facebook

Editor: Adriane Wright Facebook & FFNet

Link gốc: .net/s/6515261/1/Dalton

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Characters: Kurt Hummel & Dalton Academy Chim chíchs

_Chào, mình là CP Coulter, tác giả fic này._

_Mình muốn cảm ơn mọi người vì những lời khích lệ của các bạn - thật lòng mình không ngờ lại nhận được phản hồi tích cực đến thế cho việc mình làm rất tuỳ hứng, và mình biết ơn tất cả các bạn, từng người một. Gửi bạn hỏi xem mình đã post fic này lên LiveJournal chưa, mình chưa làm, vì mình không đủ tự tin để post nó ở bất cứ đâu trừ đây – và mình thấy nản lòng trước số lượng fic tuyệt vời trên đó._

_Tuy nhiên, như mọi khi, mình hy vọng mọi người sẽ thích tập hai. Một lời nhỏ: Mình đã cố thử đi theo những gì viết trong chương trước, nhưng hình như nó đã chạy theo hướng khác hẳn với dự đinh. Tuy nhiên, mình thấy vừa lòng với nó vì mình không muốn gì hơn là Kurt được hạnh phúc, và mình nghĩ cậu ấy phải trải qua những chuyện thế này mới biết quý hạnh phúc._

_Hy vọng các bạn thích, cảm ơn :)_

(Như mọi khi, **mình ****không ****sở ****hữu ****chương ****trình ****tuyệt ****vời ****như ****Glee**.)

**Chú thích của editor: **

**+ Một số bạn đã đọc trước bản chưa edit trên Klainebow Vietnam sẽ thắc mắc tại sao ở đây Dwight – Blaine lại xưng hô là anh – em. Theo thông tin từ CP, Dwight là sophomore (học sinh năm 2, tương đương lớp 10), Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Evan, Ethan, Reed là junior (học sinh năm 3, lớp 11), Charlie là senior (lớp 12).**

**+ Về giọng hát của Kurt, như phần lớn Gleek & Klainers đã biết Kurt/Chris là giọng countertenor - giọng cao nhất ở nam, tương đương soprano/nữ cao, tuy nhiên tiếng Việt không có từ tương ứng, chỉ ghi là nam cao. Nhưng tenor (thấp hơn countertenor) cũng gọi là nam cao. Vì không cầu cứu được ai học Thanh nhạc nên tớ đành phải dịch là nam cao vậy. **

**+ Evan sinh trước Ethan 2 phút.**

**Tập 2 : Giọng hót líu lo**

_Tôi là Kurt. Và đây là Học viện Dalton._

_Như các bạn đã biết,tôi vừa chuyển trường để tránh một số … khó khăn ở McKinley. Đừng hiểu lầm -tôi yêu dàn hợp xướng McKinley—nhưng sự thực là con giun xéo lắm cũng quằn,và bây giờ…tôi ở đâính thức là học sinh Dalton._

_Blaine, David, và Wes đang giúp tôi làm quen, nhưng sau khi gặp cặp sinh đôi và tham quan Windsor, tôi bắt đầu cảm thấy hơi…lo lắng. Và dường như đây mới chỉ là bắt đầu._

_Tôi chỉ mong tôi hiểu rõ mình sẽ phải đương đầu với cái gì._

Blaine, đang chăm chú đọc cuốn sách vừa lấy xuống khỏi giá, rẽ vào một góc kệ và va vào 1 người đang chờ cơ hội để nói chuyện riêng với cậu ta. Cậu giật mình nhìn lên và ngay lập tức đảo mắt. "Dwight! Anh đã nói với em hàng triệu lần rồi, thôi cái trò nấp sau kệ sách đi."

"Blaine," nam sinh hơi cao gầy rít lên, cậu xanh xao đến nỗi gần như trong suốt, màu sắc duy nhất trên người cậu là ở môi (thường xuyên đỏ do tật cắn môi lúc lo lắng), và mái tóc đen tương phản mạnh mẽ với làn da của cậu. Cậu đang ôm 1 quyển sách lớn với hình 1 ngôi sao năm cánh ở trong vòng tròn trên bìa sách. "Em cần nói chuyện với anh!"

"Anh tưởng là em không được phép vào thư viện nữa cơ mà," Blaine chớp mắt. Theo cậu việc rắc muối lung tung lên giá sách không phải dễ được cô thủ thư tha cho.

Dwight gạt phắt câu đó đi, vẻ khó chịu. "Gì chẳng được, em cần nghiên cứu tài liệu. Chỉ chút nữa thôi là em sẽ trừ tà xong xuôi cho tháp chuông nhà thờ mãi mãi."

"Nghe này, Dwight, mặc dù có vẻ rất hấp dẫn …" Blaine đảo mắt và liếc nhìn về phía cô thủ thư, cô đang xem xem tiếng ồn phát ra từ đâu, "…nhưng anh phải làm tiếp bài địa lý."

"Em cần nói chuyện với anh về cái anh mới chuyển đến ấy."

"Kurt ấy à?" Blaine liếc nhìn cậu ta khi đi tới cái bàn mà cậu đã chọn. "Anh ấy làm sao?"

"Anh ấy sẽ vào Windsor đúng không? Anh không định bàn trước với em à? Giả sử có ác ma ở phòng trống thì sao? Anh còn nhớ cái lần mà anh Reed chui vào một cái tủ trong phòng trống và sau đó vừa hét vừa chạy ra không?"

"Thứ nhất, Reed có xu hướng nghiêm trọng hoá mọi việc vì anh ấy rất hậu đậu," Blaine trả lời bình tĩnh, tập trung chú ý vào vùng nhiệt đới trong sách. "Và thứ hai, Reed không chui vào trong tủ— anh ấy vào nhà tắm để lấy đồ dọn dẹp, rồi vấp ngã làm cho màn tắm đổ sập vào người mình. Đương nhiên là anh ấy sẽ chạy ra ngoài và la hét."

"Em vẫn tin vụ đó là do yêu ma," Dwight cằn nhằn.

"Anh vẫn chưa hiểu em muốn bàn chuyện gì về Kurt."

"Anh ấy có vẻ kỳ lạ…" Dwight cuối cùng cũng nói thẳng. "Rất đáng lo ngại. Có thể gây nguy hiểm. Gần như đáng ngờ."

Blaine ngay lập tức hoàn toàn tập trung, mặc dù cậu vẫn nhướn mày. "Thật à. Làm sao? Em nhìn thấy anh ấy phát ra hào quang màu đỏ à?"

Dwight lúng túng cào góc cuốn sách với móng tay dài của cậu. "…không, anh ấy có vẻ rất buồn rầu."

Blaine đặt cuốn sách xuống sau khi nghe câu này. "Ý em buồn rầu là sao?"

"Được rồi, không hẳn là 'buồn rầu'. Lạc lõng… thì đúng hơn." Dwight ngừng lời, rồi ngước đôi mắt đen mở to đầy kinh hoàng lên. "Anh ấy không bị ám chứ? Trường mình không cần thêm vong hồn vơ vẩn trong hành lang đâu!"

Blaine xua lời buộc tội đi, bắt đầu hơi bực, và cầu mong mình kiên nhẫn nổi tới mức thành siêu nhân. "Sao em lại bảo anh ấy lạc lõng?"

"Em có tiết Sinh thái và Môi trường học cùng anh ấy. Anh ấy cứ ngồi chăm chú nhìn bụi bay. Cũng chẳng để ý gì đến thầy Newman. Và có hoạ muốn chết mới không nghe thầy Newman giảng khi thầy ấy đang dặn nội dung ôn tập học kỳ!"

"Này các em!"

Cả hai nhảy dựng lên khi bị cô thủ thư chạm vào khuỷu tay, cau mày khó chịu. "Nếu các trò _phải_tiếp tục nói chuyện thì ra ngoài đi để khỏi ảnh hưởng đến người khác!"

Blaine quyết định không nói với cô là hai học sinh còn lại trong thư viện đang ngủ ngon lành ở buồng học của họ. "Em xin lỗi cô Abernathy."

"Mà em Houston, em làm gì ở đây? Lại cầm quyển sách đó nữa!"

Trợn mắt kinh hoàng, Dwight bỏ trốn ngay lập tức, biến đi như một con linh dương, áo khoác bay phần phật về đằng sau và tay vẫn giữ chặt quyển sách. Blaine nhấc cặp lên và nhanh chóng ra ngoài, rút điện thoại Blackberry của cậu ra. Một buổi họp khẩn cấp nho nhỏ chuẩn bị bắt đầu.

"Blaine, cậu ấy mới ở đây được có _một_ ngày," David mệt mỏi nói, cố nuốt trôi cốc cà phê đen cao chót vót trước mặt. "Cậu ấy bối rối là bình thường thôi."

"Và sau khi bị hai tên kia tấn công thì…" Wes trở ngón cái về phía cặp sinh đôi đang ngồi cạnh nhau. Chúng giả vờ tổn thương trầm trọng vì lời nói của Wes. "Và tại sao,_sao_cậu có thể tin lời Dwight? Nó mang theo một bình xịt đựng đầy nước thánh _đi __khắp __mọi __nơi _để ""ngộ nhỡ có chuyện gì còn dùng"."

"Dwight lại rất biết nhận xét," Blaine phản đối. "Bởi vì khi cậu ấy vẫn chưa hoàn toàn nội trú thì cậu ấy _có __thể _huỷ bỏ việc chuyển trường, và tớ không muốn Kurt quyết định lại chuyện này khi mới chỉ ở đây được 24 tiếng."

"Cậu ấy sẽ phải làm thế cả ngày hôm nay _và_cả ngày mai nữa, cho đến khi quen trường quen ," David nói một cách hợp lý, giật lấy một ít giấy ăn và lau phần bàn của cậu. "Lúc _cậu _mới chuyển đến đây ấy à—"

"Suỵt!" Blaine chuyển màu đỏ tía, suýt nữa thì hắt cà phê vào mặt cậu ta, rõ ràng không muốn nhắc lại chuyện này tí nào.

Wes tiếp lời David. "Bọn tớ vất vả mãi mới cạy nổi miệng cậu, chỉ để phát hiện ra là cậu chết mê chết mệt Tom Felton." Cậu thở dài sườn sượt, như một cựu chiến binh hồi tưởng lại thời chiến tranh. "Hệt như bọn mình làm vỡ đê và không thế nào ngăn nước được…"

Lúc này hai đứa sinh đôi sặc cả cả phê ướp đá vì cười, phải bấu vào nhau mới ngồi thẳng được. Blaine trừng mắt với tất cả giận dữ mà cậu có thể tập trung lúc này giữa cơn bão cảm xúc (lo lắng, ngượng ngùng, và mong muốn chém đầu một trong những người tự xưng là "bạn" của cậu) và nói, "Chúng ta _phải __làm_ việc gì đó để cậu ấy khá hơn một chút."

"Hay là chơi trò chơi…?" Wes hỏi, cố làm vừa lòng chàng ca sĩ chính đang yêu. "Bọn mình lôi RockBand ra đi."

"Mình bị cấm chơi RockBand trong phòng sinh hoạt rồi mà," David nhắc cậu. "Còn nhớ vụ tai nạn với cái giẻ lau và con vịt cưng của thầy Tamerlane không?" Tất cả mọi người quanh bàn nhăn mặt.

"Thế còn súng sơn?" Cặp sinh đôi đồng thanh.

"Không. Cũng không được chơi ở trong nhà. Anh Charlie vẫn chưa ra viện."

"Nướng bánh nhé?"

"Trần nhà bếp vẫn còn cháy xém."

"Phải làm được việc gì không cần phá hoại cơ sở vật chất chứ," Blaine cằn nhằn, đây là một trong những lúc mà cậu ước gì được sống ở ký túc yên tĩnh hơn.

Tất cả cùng im lặng, người nghĩ về những việc có thể làm cho Kurt, người nghĩ những thứ họ làm được nói chung khi mà các trò tiêu khiển của họ lần lượt bị cấm. Đột nhiên cặp sinh đôi ngồi bật dậy như thể có ý tưởng bật sáng như bóng đèn trên đầu. Cặp sinh đôi chớp mắt với nhau và cùng gật. Rồi cả hai quay sang Blaine.

"Bọn tớ có ý tưởng," Ethan nói.

Evan gật đầu. "Nhưng chúng ta phải bắt tay vào việc ngay nếu muốn đến kịp giờ họp Chim chích."

Kurt vừa nhận được tin nhắn từ học sinh nói là thầy Greg Harvey và cô Sylvia Medel muốn cậu đến phòng học nhạc số hai để họ gặp cậu lần đầu tiên. Cổ họng cậu bắt đầu khô ran khi cậu nhận ra hai người đó là quản lý dàn hợp xướng và giáo viên dạy nhạc của Chim chích, và phòng học nhạc số hai cũng là, tuy không chính thức, "Hội trường Chim chích".

Và như chưa đủ, một tin nhắn xuất hiện trong điện thoại iPhone của cậu vào tiết cuối:

_Kurt, tớ có chuyện khẩn cấp ở ký túc xá. Nhưng tớ vẫn sẽ gặp cậu ở buổi họp Chim chích. Hẹn cậu ở đó nhé . –Blaine_

Thế nên Kurt đứng lo lắng bên ngoài hội trường và nhìn chằm chằm vào di động mong nó sẽ tự truyền hy vọng của cậu tới Blaine để anh đến nhanh nhất có thể. Cậu chưa bao giờ thấy lo lắng hay hồi hộp như thế này (cậu khá chắc chắn mình có thể dễ dàng vượt qua thử thách nếu như bị ép) nhưng cậu đã xem Chim chích biểu diễn và họ quả là một tập thể vững vàng và kết nối với nhau.

Chỉ còn 1 tuần là đến kỳ thi khu vực (Sectionals), nếu như cậu không chứng tỏ được mình có thể trở thành một thành viên thì họ sẽ không nghĩ rằng cậu phù hợp với nhóm. Phong cách của họ khác hoàn toàn so với Hướng đi mới (New Directions).

Và nếu như cậu không _vào_ nổi dàn hợp xướng thì …

Cậu nhìn quanh hội trường to rộng và thở dài. Cậu có thể không thuộc về Lima nữa, nhưng cậu cũng chưa hẳn ung dung tự tại ở đây. Và đây không phải lần đầu cậu thấy lòng đầy nghi ngờ và tội lỗi. Tất cả đều tin tưởng cậu thế mà cậu lại rên rỉ. Thật nực cười. Hoàn toàn không tuyệt vời chút nào.

Điện thoại của cậu bắt đầu rung lên trong túi, cậu lôi nó ra và phát hiện đó là một cuộc gọi.

Từ Rachel Berry.

Chả, đúng là …ngạc nhiên thật.

Kurt nhìn xung quanh và chui vào một hành lang gần đó có cửa vòm nhìn ra vườn trường. Cậu nhận cuộc gọi và đưa lên tai, không chắc phải mong đợi điều gì

"Rachel?"

"E-hèm," Rachel hắng giọng, dường như đang đứng cách xa điện thoại một chút. Khi cô bạn nói, cô không nói với cậu. Cậu nghe cô gọi, "Được rồi, cậu ấy bắt máy rồi! Tất cả tươi tỉnh lên nào! Nhanh!"

Vẫn độc đoán như mọi khi, và cậu nghe ở đằng xa có người phàn nàn—"Cậu ấy có _nhìn_ thấy bọn mình đâu, Rachel…"—từ các bạn nam và tiếng cười khúc khích từ các bạn nữ, và tiếng chân loạt xoạt trên sàn. Tim Kurt nhảy vọt lên cổ họng. Rachel đang bật loa ngoài điện thoại và cả dàn hợp xướng McKinley đều ở đó.

"Kurt!" Rachel gọi từ chỗ mà cô đang đứng, có vẻ rất tự mãn. "Tớ—" Finn bỗng dưng ho khù khụ, và Rachel có vẻ mất kiên nhẫn, "Ý tớ là — _bọn __tớ_ có quà cho cậu."

"Cái gì?" Kurt suýt nữa bật cười, không tin vào tai mình.

"Chúng tớ hy vọng cậu thích nó!" Tina vui vẻ nói, và cậu có thể nghe ra nụ cười trong giọng nói của cô.

Cậu gần như không tin nổi. "Các cậu làm gì—?"

Âm nhạc nổi lên, chậm và nhẹ nhàng. Kurt lắng nghe, xiết chặt điện thoại vào tai. Cậu chợt nhận ra khi nghe thấy nhạc dạo và dàn hợp xướng cất tiếng hát.

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led to those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them, and we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you…_

_Mình đã nghe nói rằng_

_Ta bước vào cuộc đời nhau đều có lý do_

_Mang theo một điều ta phải học_

_Và ta được dẫn tới với những người giúp ta trường thành nhất_

_Nếu ta để họ giúp, và giúp lại họ_

_Mình không biết có nên tin như vậy không_

_Nhưng mình biết mình được như ngày hôm nay_

_Vì mình quen bạn…_

Họ đang hát hoà âm bài "For Good" trong nhạc kịch Phù thuỷ độc ác (Wicked). Cậu có thể nghe giọng hát mạnh mẽ của Rachel vút lên phía trên những người khác, giữ kiểm soát, giọng hăng hái của Mercedes, giọng tinh khiết của Tina, Quinn, Santana và Brittany cất cao tiếng. Từng bạn nữ đơn ca một đoạn riêng, và trước sự ngạc nhiên của cậu, các bạn nam hát bè ở đằng sau, giọng Artie là rõ nhất .

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good…_

_Như sao chổi bị kéo khỏi quỹ đạo khi đi qua mặt trời_

_Như dòng suối gặp tảng đá khi đi qua giữa rừng_

_Ai dám nói mình đã thay đổi để tốt hơn?_

_Nhưng vì mình quen bạn_

_Mình đã thực sự thay đổi…_

Cứ thế, Kurt dường như đang đứng cạnh chiếc đàn piano ở phòng câu lạc bộ tại McKinley, nhìn các bạn trước mặt cậu, hát cho cậu. Cậu có thể thấy họ cười với cậu đầy trìu mến, giọng hát của họ đưa đến cho cậu một thông điệp rõ ràng và duy nhất:

Cho dù có chuyện gì, sau tất cả những điều họ đã trải qua, Kurt và dàn hợp xướng đã cùng thay đổi, trở nên tốt đẹp hơn, và với những cái xiết tay thật chặt, tất cả sẽ luôn ở bên nhau, giúp đỡ lẫn nhau, bằng cách này hay cách khác. Ra đi không có nghĩa là lãng quên, và nó cũng không có nghĩa là chia tay thực sự. Tất cả vẫn có nhau.

_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

_But then, I guess we know there's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore…_

_Và để nhẹ lòng, mình xin bạn tha thứ_

_Vì tất cả những gì mình đã làm_

_Nhưng mình biết lỗi là ở tất cả mọi người_

_Và hình như nó không còn quan trọng nữa…_

Kurt không biết mình bật khóc từ lúc nào nhưng nước mắt chảy dài trên má nhiều đến mức cậu phải cố gắng gạt đi. Hàng trăm ký ức với dàn hợp xướng lần lượt ùa về— từ những ngày đầy bực bội đến những ngày tươi sáng hơn; từ những lúc bị phớt lờ ở giữa sân trường đến những tiếng vỗ tay trên sân khấu—Kurt giữ chặt lấy sự ủng hộ của các bạn trong khoảnh khắc này.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_And because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you..._

_I have been changed for good..._

_Ai dám nói mình đã thay đổi để tốt hơn?_

_Mình tin rằng mình đã thay đổi để tốt hơn_

_Và vì mình quen bạn…_

_Vì mình quen bạn…_

_Vì mình quen bạn…_

_Mình đã thực sự thay đổi…_

Khi bài hát gần kết thúc với những nốt cuối từ Rachel và Mercedes và giai điệu phai dần, Kurt không nói được gì, cảm giác như tim mình sắp sửa nổ tung.

"Ơ, cậu còn ở đấy không Kurt?" cậu nghe Sam hỏi sau gần một phút im lặng từ đầu dây bên kia.

Kurt ngẩng đầu lên, cố ngăn tiếng nấc mà cậu chắc chắn là đầu dây bên kia nghe lọt (bởi vì các bạn nữ đều kêu lên, có vẻ không hài lòng), cuối cùng cũng cười nổi để bạn khỏi lo. "Các cậu— cái _gì_ thế? Các cậu thực sự—thực sự năn nỉ được thầy Schue bỏ qua Journey ư?"

Đầu dây bên kia bật cười vui mừng và nhẹ nhõm. "Chúng tớ mới bắt đầu ngày hôm nay… phải làm sau lưng thầy Schue vì thầy muốn tất cả tập trung thi khu vực," Finn bẽn lẽn thừa nhận. "Hơi vội vàng."

"Ý tưởng của ai vậy?" Kurt gặng hỏi, không giấu nổi nụ cười. "Mercedes à?"

"Thật ra là tất cả bọn tớ," Mercedes nói, hơi bật cười. "Bọn tớ muốn làm một thứ gì đó cho cậu nhưng Rachel chọn Phù thuỷ độc ác—bởi vì cậu sẽ không chấp nhận nhạc kịch nào khác. Bọn tớ muốn cậu biết là bọn tớ đều ở bên cậu, Kurt." Ngừng một chút. "À, đừng có chịu thua ở đợt thi khu vực đấy! Tớ không muốn cậu giữ lại bất kỳ cú đấm nào — giở hết võ ra đi."

"Thích thì chiều," Kurt nhếch mép cười. "Một khi tớ trở thành thành viên chính thức thì cứ chờ bị tiêu diệt nhé. Rồi các cậu sẽ khóc lóc suốt quãng đường về McKinley."

Ca sĩ nữ chính khịt mũi tỏ vẻ chế giễu, nhưng có hơi thích thú. Lại ngừng một chút, rồi Puck nói bằng giọng nhỏ gần như hối lỗi, "Này Kurt. Nếu có ai gây chuyện với cậu thì cho tớ biết nhé, được không? Tớ không biết cái chính sách bảo vệ gì gì đó là thế nào, nhưng không ai được gây chuyện với cậu, hiểu không?"

"Ừ," Sam đồng tình, và cả Mike lẫn Artie cũng cùng một ý.

"Đừng có chạy về đấy," Rachel tuyên bố đầy đe dọa. "Không được đâu. Bọn tớ mong chờ cậu bên kia chiến tuyến. Và…" giọng của cô trở dịu đi một chút, "Bọn tớ đều tự hào về cậu. Ý tớ là bọn tớ chắc chắn sẽ đánh bại cậu, đương nhiên rồi, nhưng vẫn tự hào về cậu."

Kurt cười. Cậu nhớ lại lúc Rachel rủ cậu hát song ca cùng, và lần này cũng giống hệt lần đó, đây là cách mà mọi người bảo nhau là mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi. Cậu hiểu rằng Rachel Berry mà đã ra công chuẩn bị tới mức này thì tốt nhất cậu không nên làm họ thất vọng.

"Tớ ước tớ có thể hát đáp lại bài gì đó," Kurt thừa nhận. "Nhưng bây giờ tớ chẳng nghĩ được bài nào cả."

"Thôi nào, cậu làm được mà!" Tina kêu lên. "Bài gì cũng được!"

"Chúc mừng sinh nhật chẳng hạn…" Brittany dịu dàng nói. Cậu nghe cô hỏi một người, hình như là Santana, "Bọn mình tổ chức cái này mừng sinh nhật Kurt, phải không…?" và chỉ nhận được tiếng thở dài sườn sượt.

"Ờ, bài nào đó mà cậu rất rất muốn hát nhưng chưa có cơ hội để hát ấy," Artie gợi ý, có thể sau khi liếc xéo qua bạn gái cậu.

Nhưng Kurt chỉ nghĩ ra một bài duy nhất. Cậu nhìn xung quanh, nhận thấy vẫn chỉ còn một mình, rồi mỉm cười. "Được thôi."

Và cậu hát.

"… Blaine nói em ấy sẽ bổ sung tốt cho đội," một người phụ nữ cao và đẹp mặc một chiếc áo khoác đen kết hợp với chiếc váy dài đung đưa quanh mắt cá chân cô mỗi khi cô bước đi, tiếng chân cô vang vọng trong hành lang. Cô đang cầm một tập bản nhạc, mái tóc màu bạch kim của cô được cắt ngắn quá vai đầy cân đối, và cô đeo một cặp kính gọng bạc. "McKinley _đã_ thắng kỳ thi khu vực và đi thẳng lên kỳ thi vùng còn gì."

"Hừm…" người đàn ông cao hơn đi cùng cô nói, ông mặc một bộ comple 3 mảnh và đeo kính gọng đen nhìn xuống tập hồ sơ học sinh trong tay. Ông gãi đầu một chút và giữ bút giữa các ngón tay rồi nói tiếp, "Em ấy _có__vẻ_ đầy hứa hẹn… nếu em này đến từ một câu lạc bộ khác thì số lương tiết mục chắc phải rộng lắm, nhưng ta cứ chờ xem sao. Những học sinh khác có ý kiến gì không, Sylvia?"

Sylvia Medel nhún nhẹ vai. "Chúng có vẻ khá tò mò. Và không biết nhiều về em ấy. Nhưng tôi nghe Todd khẳng định là em ấy sẽ vào nội trú tại Windsor."

"À…" Gregory Harvey mỉm cười trìu mến đầy hiểu biết, đôi mắt nâu của ông trở nên ấm áp hơn. "Một chàng trai nhà Windsor. Nếu chúng ta chọn em này thì nhà Stuart sẽ kêu là Windsor được thiên vị." Bỗng ông đột ngột dừng lại và ngẩng đầu lên.

"Điều đó sẽ không xảy ra nếu em ấy giảnh được vị trí một cách đúng đắn," Sylvia khẳng định và nhìn xuống bản nhạc của cô. "Tôi hoàn toàn không biết khả năng của em này thế nào, cuộn băng từ năm ngoái chỉ — Gì thế? Greg, sao vậy?" Cô tròn mắt khi người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn ra hiệu cho cô im lặng.

"Sựyt…" Greg đứng ở góc tường nơi hai hội trường giao nhau, lắng nghe chăm chú.

Nơi mà hai người đang đứng chính là hội trường Chim chích và lúc đầu, Sylvia tưởng có ai đang bật nhạc bên trong. Nhưng khi nghe kĩ hơn, cô nhận ra bài hát mình đang nghe phát ra từ căn phòng bên cạnh nơi có cổng vòm.

Và họ chưa từng nghe thấy giọng hát này ở Dalton bao giờ.

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_That I still need your love after all that I've done..._

_Không dễ dàng đâu, bạn sẽ thấy lạ_

_Khi mình cố giải thích rằng_

_Mình vẫn cần tình yêu của bạn sau tất cả những gì mình đã làm…_

Hai giáo viên nhạc ngạc nhiên nhìn nhau và ngó vào hành lang. Một học sinh đang đứng áp điện thoại lên tai, đôi mắt xanh ướt nước nhìn vào ánh nắng đang chiếu từ khu vườn, và giọng hát—giọng hát tuyệt vời đó!— đến từ cậu.

Cậu đang hát một bài hát của Evita vào điện thoại.

_I had to let it happen, I had to change…_

_Couldn't stay all my life down at heel…_

_Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun…_

_Mình phải bước tới, mình phải thay đổi…_

_Không thể suốt đời nằm dưới gót giày người khác…_

_Nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, tránh ánh nẳng mặt trời…_

Sylvia đứng như bị thôi miên, băn khoăn không biết đây có phải là một trong những linh hồn mà Dwight Houston suốt ngày nói đến. Greg nhìn xuống tập hồ sơ trông tay ông, rồi nhìn lên chàng trai. Ngay lập tức, ông mỉm cười và bước vào hành lang.

"Em là Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt nhảy dựng lên gần cả thước, dừng hát đột ngột và quay ra hướng có giọng nói trầm vừa gọi tên cậu. Một thầy giáo đang đứng đó, nở nụ cười thân mật nhưng không quá nghiêm trang.

"_Kurt?_" Mercedes lo lắng hỏi qua điện thoại. "_Sao __thế?_"

Bối rối, Kurt lắp bắp trả lời thầy, "Vâng—Em là—Em là Kurt Hummel."

"_Kurt, __cậu __nói __chuyện __với __ai __đấy?"_ Rachel hỏi gặng.

Thầy giáo giơ tay lên như muốn trấn an Kurt là mọi chuyện vẫn ổn. Mọi cử động đều nhẹ nhàng và cẩn thận. Ông nói rõ ràng, cho cả những người đang nghe lỏm, "Em Hummel, thầy nghĩ là bài hát đó sẽ hay hơn nếu có nhạc nền… Em cùng thầy và cô Medel vào trong hội trường đi, để cô chơi piano cho em hát nhé?" Ông chỉ vào điện thoại. "Thầy chắc chắn là những người đang nghe em hát sẽ tận hưởng bài hát tốt hơn theo cách đó."

Kurt tròn mắt, choáng váng bởi phản ứng đầy bất ngờ này. Cậu nhìn vào điện thoại và nhìn lại người thầy đang mỉm cười. Đứng ở ngay phía sau là một người phụ nữ trong một chiếc váy thanh lịch—chiếc váy hẳn là hàng Valentino, phần hợp mốt trong tâm trí cậu nghĩ—và cô cũng đang cười.

"_Nói __có __đi,__Kurt,_" Brittany chen vào, có thể vẫn chưa hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

Kurt nuốt nước bọt và gật đầu. "Đ-Được rồi. Các cậu…chờ tớ một chút…"

"Trời đất, tớ không thể chờ xem phản ứng của cậu ấy khi cậu ấy nhìn thấy!" David khẳng định khi cậu và các Chim chích khác chạy xuống hành lang dẫn đến hội trường. "Đó chắc chắn là một kỷ lục, ngay cả với bọn mình."

"Không có gì là không thể đối với các chàng trai Windsor nếu là cho bạn cùng nhà," Wes nhe răng cười, chạy bên cạnh cậu. "Nói cho ngay là kể cả người sắp làm thành viên. Nhưng thành tích vẫn được công nhận…" cậu nhìn sang cặp song sinh. "Tớ không hề biết là bọn mình có từng ấy đồ ở Windsor."

"Không hẳn là của bọn mình…" Ethan cười toe. "Có thể là từ năm ngoái…"

"Hoặc trước đó nữa…" Evan cân nhắc.

"Hoặc từ xa xưa lắm rồi," Ethan nhún vai.

"Nhưng người ta nói là đồ cổ mới quyến rũ!"

"Chắc chắn rồi."

"Nếu Dwight biết hai cậu lấy đồ từ kho gác mái "có ma" thì nó sẽ xé xác và trừ tà hai cậu," Blaine trả lời, "và tớ không muốn tưởng tượng xem nó sẽ làm theo thứ tự nào."

"Nhìn kìa." David chặn cả nhóm lại và chỉ về phía hội trường. "Chuyện gì thế không biết?"

Có một nhóm Chim chích đứng trước cửa của hội trường, thập thò ở ngoài chứ không vào trong. Tất cả chen chúc ở chỗ cửa mở hé, lắng nghe chăm chú và không gây một tiếng động nào. Không ai để ý những Chim chích mới xuất hiện.

"Có chuyện gì thế?" Blaine hỏi khi cả nhóm tới nơi, và cùng một lúc, tất cả những chàng trai đang lắng nghe đều rít lên hoặc giơ tay ra hiệu "_Im __đi!_".

"Cái gì vậy?" Wes thì thầm, nhìn họ hoài nghi.

"Suỵt…" Evan nói và nhìn lên.

"Nghe kìa…" Ethan khá cao nên có thể dòm vào trên cửa.

_So I chose freedom…_

_Running around, trying everything new_

_But nothing impressed me at all…_

_I never expected it to…_

_Nên mình chọn tự do_

_Chạy xung quanh, thử những điều mới mẻ_

_Nhưng chẳng gì gây ấn tượng với mình_

_Mình cũng không mong chờ điều đó…_

Âm nhạc phát ra từ trong hội trường, bài hát mà không ai tưởng tượng được lại vang lên trong phòng nhạc của trường nam sinh, khi chẳng ai hát nổi. Thế mà giai điệu vẫn vút cao, một giọng hát vang lên trong phòng, lấp đầy từng nốt nhạc và thấm qua cửa khiến cho tất cả đứng sững.

_Don't cry for me Argentina…_

_The truth is I never left you_

_All through my wild days, my mad existence_

_I kept my promise…_

_Don't keep your distance…_

_Đừng khóc cho tôi Argentina…_

_Sự thực tôi chưa từng rời bỏ người_

_Qua những ngày bồng bột nông nổi_

_Tôi vẫn giữ lời hứa_

_Đừng xa cách tôi thế…_

"_Ai_thế không biết?" Wes rít lên, nhìn chằm chằm.

"Bọn tớ chịu," một Chim chích nói nhỏ. "Khi bọn tớ đến đây, thầy Harvey và cô Medel đã ở trong đó với cậu ta rồi."

"Người đang hát là _con __trai _hả?" David kinh ngạc hỏi.

"Ừm…" Evan, phải kiễng chân lên, đồng ý từ nơi mà cậu đang ngó vào trong phòng. "Ừ, tớ thấy chiếc áo khoác."

_They are illusions…_

_They are not the solutions they promised to be_

_The answer was here all the time_

_I love you and hope you love me_

_Don't cry for me Argentina…_

_Chúng chỉ là ảo ảnh_

_Không phải giải pháp như chúng đã hứa hẹn_

_Câu trả lời vẫn luôn ở chốn này_

_Tôi yêu bạn và mong bạn cũng yêu tôi…_

_Đừng khóc cho tôi Argentina…_

Khi giai điệu và giọng hát ngày càng rõ rết hơn thì Blaine chợt nhận ra, mở to mắt và giật lùi lại như bị bắn. "Ôi, tớ nghĩ—đó là—?"

"Các cậu! Các cậu!" Ethan rít lên, nhảy tưng tưng đầy phấn khích. "Là Alice! Alice đang hát bên trong!"

"Tớ tưởng cậu bảo đấy là con trai? Alice là đứa nào?" một Chim chích khác gặng hỏi.

"Không—Không phải Alice," Blaine gắt, chen lên để có tầm nhìn tốt hơn. "Kurt! Kurt Hummel đang hát trong đấy đấy."

"Không thể nào! Bạn mới chuyển đến á?" các chàng trai xúm về phía cửa, sức nặng họ làm cho cánh cửa hé ra thêm một chút.

Greg, người đang đứng bên cạnh cánh cửa từ bên trong, thích thú nhìn cánh cửa ngày càng mở rộng ra bởi sức nặng của lũ học trò. Khi đầu của David thình lình thò vào trong phòng, ông cúi xuống đám đông và nói một cách bình tĩnh, "Các em muốn vào bên trong chứ?"

Nhóm Chim chích ngạc nhiên ngẩng lên nhìn giám đốc dàn hợp xướng của họ, đang cười tươi. Ngượng ngùng, cả nhóm đứng thẳng lên, sửa lại quần áo và giả vờ bình tĩnh. Họ cẩn thận mở cửa đi vào, xô đẩy lẫn nhau để có chỗ đứng.

Từ phía cuối của căn phòng, cô Sylvia đang chơi piano, gần như không thể ngừng mỉm cười khi Kurt, đang đứng quay lưng lại với cả nhóm, tiếp tục hát. Cậu vui vẻ nhận lời khen bất thành văn của cô giáo, và hát với tất cả những gì cậu có, không để ý đến những cặp mắt đang nhìn mình. Nằm trên nóc đàn piano là điện thoại iPhone của cậu.

Khi bài hát dần dần kết thúc, một tràng pháo tay mừng rỡ vang ra từ chiếc iPhone.

"_Giỏi __quá,__Kurt! __Đúng __đấy! __Phải __thế __chứ!_" những tiếng la hét và huýt sáo đi kèm với tiếng vỗ tay từ câu lạc bộ ở McKinley.

Kurt cười nhẹ nhõm và thích thú, đều là những cảm xúc mà cậu chưa thấy trong một thời gian dài. Cứ như một gánh nặng lớn được nhấc ra khỏi ngực cậu. Cậu với lấy điện thoại và mỉm cười. "…Cảm ơn các cậu. Và đừng lo nhé. Tớ có thể tự tiếp tục được."

Một mớ hỗn loạn tiếng chúc mừng và lộn xộn bỗng phát ra từ cái điện thoại. "_Cậu __rất __tuyệt __vời! __Bài __hát__—__ôi __khỉ __gió, __các __cậu, __thầy __Schuester __đến __kìa!__—__chết __tiệt!__—__nhanh __lên, __cất __đi!__—__Kurt, __cậu __hát __rất __hay __đấy!__—__Puck,__tránh __ra __cho __người __ta __nhờ!__—__nhanh __lên!__—__Bọn __tớ __yêu __cậu,__Kurt! __Hẹn __gặp __cậu __ở __kỳ __thi __khu __vực! __Tạm __biệt! __Tạm __biệt, __Kurt!_"

"Chào," Kurt cười, dập máy. Và thở ra nhẹ nhõm.

Và hội trường của Chim chích vang dội những tiếng vỗ tay cổ vũ.

Kurt tròn mắt nhìn quanh các Chim chích đang mỉm cười và vỗ tay mừng cậu. "Đúng rồi!" David hét lên, cười nhăn nhở. "Bài hát rất tuyệt vời!"

"Tớ không thể _tin_ là cậu hát!" Wes nói, vừa vỗ tay vừa lắc đầu hoài nghi. Cặp sinh đôi cũng đang vỗ tay, những thành viên Chim chích khác đến muộn, chỉ kịp nghe đoạn cuối của bài hát cũng vỗ tay theo.

Kurt nhìn họ, ngạc nhiên và có một chút vui mừng. Đôi mắt cậu gặp ánh mắt ấm áp của Blaine, và cậu mỉm cười khi thấy Blaine cười toe với cậu và vỗ tay đầy hiểu biết, vì anh chắc chắn là Kurt sẽ chiếm được cảm tình của Chim chích.

Thầy Greg phải cao giọng để át tiếng ồn. "Được rồi, được rồi…" ông cười với các chàng trai. "Trật tự nào mấy đứa…"

"Cô phải nói rằng, bài hát rất là mới mẻ," Sylvia nói, bắt tay Kurt với một nụ cười khi cả nhóm vào hẳn trong phòng, ngồi xuống ghế và đi văng. "Trong lịch sử của Chim chích không có nhiều giọng nam cao đâu, em Hummel—người cuối cùng là từ hai mươi năm trước. Cô vừa mới thôi hy vọng là sẽ xuất hiện người có giọng gần giống như vậy, nói gì tới giọng như của em."

"C - Chờ chút ạ…" Kurt nhìn từ cô sang thầy Greg rồi ngược lại, "Ý cô… đó là màn thử giọng của em?"

"Bọn tớ rất _sẵn __lòng_ nghe bài khác nếu bài này không phải," một nam sinh ở phía sau chọc, làm cho hầu hết nhóm bật cười đồng ý.

"Thật ra, thầy nghĩ không cần thiết…" Greg cười với cả nhóm khi ông đưa Kurt, đang sửng sốt nhìn cả lũ, ra cạnh mình. "Vì rõ ràng là các em đã thấy năng lực của Kurt…"

"Chứ còn gì nữa ạ!" một nam sinh khác nói — tiếng huýt sáo vang lên, chỉ dừng lại khi thầy giáo giơ tay cảnh cáo. Greg tiếp tục, "Thôi nào. Đến chuyện quan trọng rồi đây." Nhưng ánh mắt của ông rạng rỡ. "Chúng ta phải bỏ phiếu. Ai đồng ý cho Kurt tham gia thì giơ tay lên."

Một rừng cánh tay— cặp sinh đôi giơ tuốt cả hai tay— vọt lên. Sylvia bật cười. "Và theo quyết định của số đông…" cô nhìn Kurt và cười mỉm. "Mừng em vào đội Chim chích, em Hummel."

Và như một đợt sóng cổ vũ ầm ào, các chàng trai chạy từ chỗ ngồi của họ tới bên Kurt, vỗ vai rồi phủ hết áo khoác lên người cậu theo truyền thống không chính thức. Kurt, cười vui vẻ hơn hết trong mấy tuần rồi, chẳng biết làm gì hơn đứng run lật bật dưới sức nặng của sự chú ý và những chiếc áo dành cho cậu.

Một bàn tay siết chặt tay cậu, và cậu nhìn lên để gặp đôi mắt của Blaine một lần nữa.

"Thấy vui hơn chứ?" Blaine hỏi cậu với một nụ cười.

Kurt cười toe toét. "Cậu không biết đâu."

"Thật tiếc là cậu không thể hát đơn ca cho đợt thi khu vực," David nói, trông rất thất vọng khi tất cả quay trở về nhà Windsor. "Nhưng một khi thầy Harvey quyết định bài hát thì coi như đinh đóng cột rồi."

"Không sao đâu," Kurt thở dài, nhưng mỉm cười và nắm chặt quai cặp. "Chỉ còn một tuần nữa là thi rồi. Quả là phép mầu nếu tớ học nổi theo phương pháp kỷ luật sắt như các cậu để tất cả đồng bộ hoàn hảo như thế."

"Ừ, sợ thầy Harvey đi," Wes cười.

"Thầy có vẻ hiền mà," Kurt nói .

"Chắc chắn thầy ấy hiền rồi," Wes đồng ý. "Nhưng thầy chính là người dẫn nhiều dàn hợp xướng đến giải quốc gia suốt bao năm liền. Dalton thuê thầy cũng là để đưa chúng ta lên tầm quốc gia."

"Nhưng tớ chắc chắn thầy sẽ nghĩ đến việc cho cậu vị trí nổi bật," Blaine gật đầu nói. "Ý tớ là…trước đây bọn tớ chưa từng có giọng nam cao. Mọi khả năng là vô tận."

"Đúng rồi Blaine," Wes cười khúc khích. "Đối với cậu thì là vậy. Nếu Kurt nổi bật thì cậu sẽ là người có khả năng hát song ca cùng cậu ấy." Kèm theo là một cái nhìn _cậu __thích __ý __tưởng __đó __chứ __gì__…_

Blaine quăng ra ánh mắt _tớ __ghét __cậu_ trước khi quay lại với Kurt cùng nụ cười nghịch ngợm đầy hứa hẹn. "Vậy Kurt—cậu chắc chắn sẽ ở nội trú tại Windsor, phải không?"

Bối rối, Kurt gật đầu. "Ừ. Tớ nói với thầy Howard rồi, và tớ sẽ làm. Hơn nữa, tất cả các cậu ở đó thì — phải có người trông trẻ cho các cậu chứ." Sau đó cậu thở dài. "Chuyển toàn bộ tủ quần áo của tớ vào Dalton sẽ giống như Atlas nâng trái đất vậy. Tớ nghĩ tớ sẽ chỉ mang theo một ít đồ thôi… nhưng tớ không chịu nổi ý nghĩ phải để lại số đồ đó với bố tớ, dì Carole và Finn. Họ có lẽ chẳng biết cái nào chỉ được phép giặt khô."

Nét mặt của Blaine đầy thông cảm. Nhưng sau đó anh ngẩng lên và nói, "Này, trước khi cậu về thì ghé qua Windsor một chút đi. Đế chọn phòng nào cậu muốn ở."

"Bây giờ luôn à?" Kurt chớp mắt.

"Việc hôm nay chớ để ngày mai," David nhăn nhở nắm tay Kurt trước Blaine. Cậu lôi tuột Chim chích mới nhất về phía Windsor, chạy như ma đuổi, để lại một Blaine có vẻ bị xúc phạm chạy theo sau, Wes cười khúc khích đi sau rốt.

"Cái gì đây?" David cười và nhặt một phong bì trên sàn nhà lên. Cậu nhìn nó rồi tặc lưỡi. "Trời đất. Đến hẹn lại lên rồi." Cậu chuyển nó sang cho Blaine, anh chỉ thở dài và gãi đầu.

"Sao?" Kurt hỏi.

"À—Lễ hội mùa thu," Blaine giải thích. "Sự kiện của trường, kiểu thi tài năng ấy mà. Cũng giống các sự kiện khác của trường, ba nhà sẽ cử ra người giỏi nhất. Nếu một học sinh bình thường thắng thì người đó sẽ được thêm ngày nghỉ hay gì đó. Còn nếu là học sinh nội trú thì cậu ta và ký túc sẽ có các đặc quyền đặc biệt, như lùi giờ giới nghiêm và chuyến đi tham quan bên ngoài khuôn viên trường hay gì gì đó."

"Ồ…" Kurt chớp mắt, nhìn phong bì. "Các cậu có vẻ không vui."

"Đó là lễ hội âm nhạc. Tất cả các nhà sẽ cử ra thành viên Chim chích trong nhà của họ," David nhăn nhó. "Sẽ thêm các buổi tập chung và riêng cho Chim chích vì cả nhóm biểu diễn trước toàn trường — Nghĩa là rất nhiều việc. Và _đó_ cũng là lúc chúng ta chuẩn bị cho kỳ thi và các loại hạn chót nộp bài trước kỳ nghỉ giáng sinh."

"Vậy là ngôi sao cũng có nhược điểm," Kurt mỉm cười nham hiểm với Blaine. Thế nên cậu xơi một cú đấm đùa nghịch vào tay và tay Blaine lại khoác qua vai cậu khi họ vào phòng sinh hoạt chung.

Cậu gần như không kịp tận hưởng vì họ vừa bước chân vào toà nhà thì cặp sinh đôi đã xuất hiện, cười toe như mèo Cheshire.

"Chào Alice!" họ đồng thanh. "Chúc mừng cậu trở thành Chim chích."

"Ừ, cám ơn?" Kurt nhìn họ ngờ vực —cậu không tin nụ cười đó, và nhất là khi cả Blaine, Wes và David cũng cười y như vậy.

"Bọn tớ có thứ này muốn cho cậu xem," Evan nói.

"Và bọn tớ khẳng định là cậu sẽ thích nó," Ethan nói.

"Nói cho mà biết, tớ không sẵn súng đạn xốp đâu," Kurt trả lời.

Cặp sinh đôi cười. "Không, không," Evan nói. "Không phải cái đó. Đi cùng tụi tớ."

"Đi nào," Wes huých Kurt và đi theo cặp tóc vàng lên tầng trên. Với cái siết tay động viên của Blaine lên vai cậu, Kurt đi theo.

Ký túc xá vắng lặng đến ngạc nhiên vào giờ này nhỉ, Kurt vừa băn khoăn vừa đi lên cầu thang dẫn đến các hành lang nơi có phòng Blaine. Thực ra bọn họ đi thẳng đến phòng đối diện phòng Blaine và dừng lại trước cửa. "Đến nơi rồi!"

"Tở nhận phòng này ư?" Kurt nhìn họ và hỏi.

"Các cậu chọn phòng đối diện phòng tớ hả?" Blaine quay sang lũ bạn, trông bối rối. Khi cả nhóm lên kế hoạch thì cậu để họ tự xoay xở để đi lấy một số thứ cần thiết—cậu không tham gia vào việc chọn phòng.

"Cứ coi là một món hời đi," David thì thầm với cậu. "Bọn tớ sẽ rất biết ơn nếu như cậu thôi miêu tả mắt cậu ấy tuyệt đẹp như thế nào, cảm ơn nhé."

Blaine nhịn mong muốn trả đũa lại và quay ra nhìn cặp song sinh đang cười trìu mến với Kurt. "Chào mừng đến Windsor."

Họ mở cửa.

Kurt đi vào trong và tròn mắt ngạc nhiên. Vẻ đẹp cổ kính của Windsor thậm chí còn được khuyếch đại hơn với lượng nội thất cổ phong phú trong phòng. Căn phòng mới của Kurt là kết hợp nhuần nhuyễn của phong cách cổ và hiện đại : khung tranh mạ vàng treo những tấm áp phích của các vở nhạc kịch, và hệ thống âm thanh ở trong phòng chắc chắn là đồ hiện đại, nhưng toàn bộ đồ nội thất đều được lựa chọn sao cho không phá hỏng sự hài hoà của căn phòng cổ.

Ngay cả thảm và giường cũng được làm bằng chất liệu tốt, và Kurt chưa bao giờ có ga gối hoa văn như thế này. Bàn học bằng gỗ anh đào đã có sẵn một ngọn đèn duyên dáng và ngay bên cạnh là chồng tạp chí thời trang cao gần bằng ngọn đèn. Kệ sách đựng sách giáo khoa của Kurt.

Ethan nhìn theo ánh mắt Kurt và nói, "Bọn tớ phải đột nhập vào tủ đồ của cậu trong trường để lấy chúng, nhưng bọn tớ hứa là không động vào thứ gì khác."

"Em phá hỏng không khí mất rồi," anh sinh đôi của cậu nhắc. Cậu nhìn Kurt. "Bọn tớ cũng không để ý rằng cậu có một bức ảnh của Blaine và một hình cắt ghép nho nhỏ chữ "courage" _(dũng __khí)_. Nhân tiện, đó là một kiểu mật mã hả?"

Kurt vùi mặt vào lòng bàn tay, chỉ muốn sàn gỗ sáng bóng nuốt chửng mình cho rồi. Blaine chỉ cười nói, "Ơ kìa, ai chẳng giữ ảnh bạn trong tủ chứ. Tớ có một đống ở trên tấm bảng gần bàn học kia kìa."

"Sao cậu chưa bao giờ làm một bộ cắt ghép cho bọn tớ hả Blaine?" David giả vờ rên rỉ. Cậu quay sang Kurt. "Cậu cũng sẽ làm cho bọn tớ chứ, Kurt?"

"Đủ rồi đấy," Blaine làm mặt lạnh trước khi hỏi Kurt, "Cậu thấy thế nào?"

"Các cậu…làm tất cả chỗ này ư…?" Kurt hỏi, nhìn xung quanh.

"Chỉ là một chút quà nhỏ từ tụi tớ," Wes cười nói. "Blaine bảo lúc trước hình như cậu gặp rắc rối… và tớ nghĩ cách duy nhất bọn tớ giúp được cậu cảm thấy như ở nhà là làm cho cậu một căn nhà nho nhỏ."

Kurt nhìn vào họ, cố gắng tìm lời để diễn đạt. "Tớ… tớ không biết phải nói gì."

"Đôi mắt mở to ngạc nhiên của cậu là đủ rồi—bọn tớ sẽ muốn thấy nó lần nữa đấy," Evan nói. Ethan đẩy Blaine vào cậu và nói thêm, "Bây giờ hãy làm Alice bé nhỏ ngoan ngoãn và chơi với Blaine khi Evan và tớ tiêu diệt Wes và David trong trò chơi Halo."

Blaine và Kurt tông vào nhau và đỏ mặt, quay nhìn hướng khác. Cặp sinh đôi có vẻ hài lòng và đi ra cùng Wes và David.

"Chúng ta để họ lại một mình ư?" David hỏi.

"Đáng buồn là tớ không mong đợi điều gì xảy ra cả," Wes đảo mắt. "Giỏi lắm là hai người sang phòng Blaine xem phim Disney trước khi quý ông của chúng ta đưa "Alice" về nhà."

David đảo mắt. Nhưng Wes cười, "Thôi, mặt tích cực là—chúng ta sẽ không phải nghe Blaine bật đi bật lại bài Teenage Dream nữa."

_Tập sau: Cuộc sống trong ký túc xá khác xa cuộc sống ở nhà. Nhưng sống trong ký túc Dalton lại khác các ký túc xá thông thường. Và trong nhà Windsor lại khác các nhà còn lại của Dalton. Khi Kurt cố gắng làm quen với cuộc sống nội trú cùng những luật lệ bất thành văn của Dalton. Blaine phát hiện ra rằng mặc dù anh rất tự hào khi thấy Kurt toả sáng, chuyện này chắc chắn sẽ dẫn tới cạnh tranh. Và không phải cạnh tranh kiểu dàn hợp xướng._


	3. Chapter 3

Sau 'Furt': Spin-off của Glee, Kurt bắt đầu một chương hoàn toàn mới của đời mình tại Học viện Nam sinh Dalton. Blaine, Wes, David và những cậu bạn nhà Windsor khiến cho cuộc đời của Kurt trở nên sôi động hơn, còn tốt lên hay xấu đi thì…

Author: CP Coulter

Translator: Andreas Miyuki Hummel-Anderson & Adriane Wright

Link gốc: .net/s/6515261/1/Dalton

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Characters: Kurt Hummel & Chim chích Học viện Dalton

**Dalton**

**Tập 3: Những giọng hát**

Việc cuộc sống của cậu có thể được đóng gói trong vài chiếc hộp thật là đáng nản. Dù sao thì ít nhất cũng có những người bạn học mới của cậu. David và Wes thì muốn kiếm lí do, _bất kì_ lí do nào để bùng tiết Hóa nâng cao và cặp sinh đôi thì chẳng cần cớ gì hết. Blaine khăng khăng đòi có mặt giúp cậu chuyển đồ. Finn cũng đòi giúp—mặc dù rất bối rối trước nhóm nam sinh mặc áo khoác đang "xâm lược" nhà Hudson-Hummel—nhưng nhìn cậu mang vác những chiếc hộp chứa đống "đồ dùng cần thiết" mà Kurt sẽ cần để sống ở một nơi khác, càng khiến quá trình chuyển từ nhà vào trường nội trú thêm khó khăn. Nụ cười khuyến khích của Finn giúp cậu bình tĩnh một phần.

Với nụ cười đó, Kurt nhớ đến Hướng đi Mới cùng màn biểu diễn dành cho cậu, và gật đầu đáp lại người em kế mới toanh của mình, như thể muốn nói rằng cậu sẽ ổn thôi.

"Nghiêm túc này, như Puck nói, hiểu không? Đừng quên báo tụi tớ biết cậu có âm mưu gì ở cái trường đó…" Finn thì thầm trong khi tiến ra cửa, làm cậu bật cười thành tiếng.

"Nếu tớ không hiểu các cậu quá rõ, thì tớ sẽ nghĩ là mọi người muốn nhanh chóng đuổi tớ đi đấy," Kurt trả lời.

"Cái gì—không, này, ý tớ là—sao bọn này lại—"

Kurt để Finn tự vùng vẫy trong bể khổ một lần cuối trước khi cười toe và nói rằng cậu chỉ đùa thôi, và sẽ gặp cậu ta vào kì nghỉ cuối tuần. Cậu ôm tạm biệt bố mẹ—Carole đáp lại một cách ấm áp và đầy yêu thương, khuôn mặt thể hiện rõ rằng bà sẽ cực kì nhớ cậu và hứa rằng sẽ làm phiền cậu để hỏi lời khuyên về thời trang; cái ôm của Burt thì mạnh mẽ hơn, vững chắc hơn, như để hỏi rằng con trai ông có sao không. Kurt gật đầu và không cần thêm một lời nào, Burt hiểu rằng con trai ông sẽ tạm ổn trong thời gian này. Rồi, Kurt đã sẵn sàng để đi.

Burt cẩn thận xem xét từng chàng trai đi với Kurt trong khi họ chuyển đồ vào chiếc Hummer của Wes—"Các cháu không phải đang cố giúp, mà là cố khoe mẽ đấy," ông bảo cặp sinh đôi khi chúng đề nghị giúp chuyển đồ của Kurt bằng xe limo riêng—và ghi nhớ cách từng người đối xử với con trai ông.

Ánh mắt ông dừng lại khá lâu ở chỗ Blaine và Kurt – lí do cho tin nhắn Kurt nhận được từ Burt trên đường đến Westerville: "_Con tự trông chừng bản thân đấy—đừng để bất cứ ai làm gì không hay."_

Kurt không thể hiểu nổi, nhưng khi Blaine nhìn thấy tin nhắn ấy lúc nhòm qua vai cậu, anh hiểu ngay và tự mỉm cười yếu ớt với bản thân. Anh chẳng cần lời dọa dẫm của ông Burt— chưa phải lúc này, anh không hề có ý định tiến thêm bước nào với Kurt mặc dù cực kì muốn vậy.

Anh hi vọng mình biết kiềm chế.

Khi tất cả trở lại Windsor, Kurt (đã được phép nghỉ một ngày để dọn vào kí túc Dalton trước khi tiếp tục đi học) nằng nặc đuổi đám con trai ra khỏi phòng mình để có chút thời gian riêng tư—"Các cậu trốn tiết hôm qua quá đủ rồi đấy, quay về học đi và dừng ngay việc khám xét tủ quần áo của tớ!" "Làm sao bọn tớ cưỡng lại được—nó… quá lớn ấy!".

Sau khi cậu đặt bộ đồ Dolce cuối cùng vào tủ, cậu đẩy tất cả sang một bên và giơ bộ đồng phục mới lên ngắm. Cậu nhìn bộ áo khoác một lượt rồi thở dài. Đống đồ hiệu sẽ chính thức bị xếp sang một bên cho tới những ngày cuối tuần. Cậu thầm cảm ơn những kẽ hở trong nội quy—ít ra thì cậu có thể chọn phụ kiện trong giới hạn cho phép.

Sau sự quay cuồng của ngày trước đó—lớp học, tìm hiểu về Dalton, diện kiến Windsor và những học sinh hơi bất bình thường của kí túc này, được Hướng đi Mới hát tặng qua điện thoại, thử giọng cho Chim chích rồi được nhận vào ngay hôm đó, và được phân hẳn một phòng riêng ở Windsor—Kurt chẳng còn hơi sức để thậm chí là cử động mặt nữa.

Cậu thực sự không nhớ nổi những chuyện đã diễn ra, nhưng cậu có nhớ sau khi đã gắn tất cả ảnh của Hướng đi Mới lên tấm bảng của riêng mình, cậu ngả lưng xuống chiếc giường mềm mại, chìm dần vào giấc ngủ và tấm đệm cực kì thoải mái cặp sinh đôi tặng…

…để rồi thức dậy—trong căn phòng tối đen như mực và lạnh lẽo—với một bàn tay mạnh mẽ bịt miệng và rất nhiều tay nắm chặt lấy cổ tay và cổ chân cậu. Tiếng kêu phản kháng bị chặn lại ở đầu lưỡi, cậu bị lôi khỏi giường vào trong bóng tối vô tận.

_Tôi là Kurt. Và đây là Học viện Dalton._

_Và tôi nghĩ… là mình đang bị bắt cóc._

_Đúng rồi đó._

_...Tôi hoàn toàn không lường trước được chuyện này._

Khi cậu bị đột ngột thả xuống một nơi có vẻ như là thảm cỏ, miếng vải bịt quanh mắt được gỡ ra, và cậu phải nheo mắt lại để mắt có thể thích nghi với ánh lửa sau khi ở trong bóng tối quá lâu.

Và cũng hơi giống với những gì cậu nghĩ, một đám con trai (trong bộ sưu tập đồ ngủ thú vị) đang đứng đối diện với cậu ở phía bên kia của đống lửa trại, cười tươi hết cỡ. Cả lũ hú hét đầy sung sướng khi thấy vẻ mặt của cậu.

"Kurt Hummel, cậu đã là thành viên nhà Windsor được hai mươi tư tiếng!" Evan thánh thót, quá vui vẻ so với lúc đêm hôm khuya khoắt thế này, trên mình là bộ pajama trắng muốt.

"Và vì đã quá muộn để cậu đổi ý, chúng tớ quyết định chính thức chào đón cậu!" Ethan vui vẻ nói, bộ đồ ngủ đang mặc y hệt như bộ của anh trai.

"Mẹ tớ luôn nói không được đi ngủ mà không thay quần áo, cậu biết không?" David nói đầy quan tâm khi thấy Kurt vẫn đang mặc quần áo ban ngày. "Dặn là như thế rất mất vệ sinh."

"Các cậu bày trò quỷ gì đấy?" Kurt cuối cùng cũng cất tiếng, tim vẫn đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực, lườm mấy cậu bạn và cố điều khiển hơi thở. "Làm tớ tưởng sắp bị giết rồi chứ!"

"Xin lỗi, xin lỗi mà…" Blaine tiến tới cố trấn an cậu. Ngay cả khi đang sợ muốn chết ngất, Kurt vẫn tự hỏi rằng sao Chúa có thể để Blaine mặc đồ như thế này—một chiếc áo ngủ cotton ngắn tay quá hợp với anh—và quên luôn mình đang nghĩ gì. "Đây là trò bọn tớ hay làm với người mới. Đúng không, Dwight?" Blaine quay về phía đám đông sau lưng.

Wes cười đầy ngụ ý, "Dwight hét toáng lên từ trên gác xuống tận dưới sân."

Cậu trai nhợt nhạt, thấp nhất nhóm, đáp trả bằng một cử chỉ không lịch sự lắm rồi túm lấy một trong rất nhiều những mề đay và bùa hộ mệnh quanh cổ. David chỉ lắc đầu, "Nó tưởng mình sắp bị lên giàn thiêu."

"Tớ cá trăm phần trăm là các cậu sẵn sàng làm thế," Kurt nhướn mày, hơi thở nhẹ nhõm hơn. Cậu nhận ra tay Blaine đã nắm lấy mình từ lúc nào. Cậu nhìn anh, và Blaine cười hỏi, "Cậu ổn không?"

Kurt nuốt khan và tránh ánh mắt Blaine đang sáng rỡ dưới ánh lửa và cả mái tóc bù xù dễ thương. "Ừ. Ổn. Các cậu định… chào đón tớ kiểu gì?"

Cặp sinh đôi, dù rằng muốn, rất muốn nhốt hai người kia vào cùng phòng và khóa cửa lại, chen vào nói, "Đây là tiệc chào đón người mới, dành cho cậu!"

Có tiếng ăn mừng từ phía đám đông khi các chàng trai lôi một thùng lạnh to đùng và một túi lớn đầy bim bim từ trong bụi rậm ra. Lửa trại tí tách, những lon soda bật mở và thức ăn được chuyền tay tới từng người. Blaine cười tươi với Kurt. "Thật lòng không ai muốn dọa cậu đâu."

"Đúng, nhưng các cậu vừa làm rồi đó," Kurt nở một nụ cười.

"Thôi được, _có thể_," Blaine cười nửa miệng, ngồi xuống bên cạnh cậu. "Nhưng, để tự bào chữa, xin thề là tớ đã cố cản chúng nó. Tớ không chắc cậu sẽ phản ứng thế nào sau vụ McKinley. Nhưng đây là truyền thống, nên…"

"Của Dalton hay chỉ Windsor thôi?"

"À…Windsor thôi," Blaine thú nhận. "Hai nhà kia thường tổ chức tiệc ban ngày."

"Thế cậu có dính không?"

"Đương nhiên." Blaine dừng lại trước khi cười toe rất dễ thương. "Và chẳng được quý phái như cậu, tớ phản kháng quyết liệt trong kí túc và cuối cùng đánh ngất David bằng cây gậy chơi lacrosse."

"Chờ đấy, đây chưa quên đâu," David hét đáp lại từ phía bên kia của đám lửa trại. Blaine cười thành tiếng và kể tiếp, "Cuối cùng tất cả phải bật đèn lên và tổ chức tiệc ở phòng y tế."

"Blaine!" cặp sinh đôi gào lên, tay vẫy liên tục để gọi Blaine về phía nhóm của hai người cùng David và vài cậu chàng khác.

"Nhiệm vụ kiểm soát đám đông…" Blaine đảo mắt nhưng miệng thì cười thật tươi với Kurt, đánh bật mọi neuron thần kinh ra khỏi đầu cậu. "Quay lại ngay nhé." Anh đứng dậy tiến về phía những cậu bạn kia.

Kurt đưa mắt nhìn theo anh và ngắm anh cười. Rồi muốn tự tát bản thân. Cậu lại suy nghĩ không đâu rồi. Blaine rõ ràng chỉ coi cậu như một người bạn, và theo kinh nghiệm bị từ chối bởi mọi chàng trai tuyệt vời mà cậu theo đuổi—Finn? Sam?—cậu chưa sẵn sàng để thêm Blaine vào danh sách.

_Bạn bè là tốt rồi…_ Kurt tự nhủ với bản thân. _Ý mình là, giờ thế này là quá ổn. Ừ thì, Finn không phải gay, và Sam …mình vẫn phân vân về cậu ta, nhưng giờ cậu ta __**đang **__hẹn hò Quinn. Nhưng Blaine thì…tuyệt vời, và đúng là gay và… chúng mình thực sự thân thiết…và tính cách hợp nhau nữa.. Nếu mình mà phá hỏng chuyện tốt thế này thì…_

"Chào Kurt!"

Cậu ngước lên và thấy một cậu bạn thấp nhỏ với mái tóc quăn vàng đậm đang ngồi xuống bên cạnh, mời cậu một lon coca ăn kiêng. Trông cậu ấy như một phiên bản hơi già hơn và gượng gạo hơn của thần tình yêu trong một bức vẽ thời Phục hưng. Kurt vui vẻ nhận lon nước ngọt và nhận lại một nụ cười tươi từ cậu bạn mới, "Tớ là Reed. Cách cậu mấy phòng."

"Chào", Kurt cười, rồi chớp mắt. Cậu ngắm kĩ bộ đồ của Reed. "… đây là… đồ ngủ của Dolce…?"

"À, cậu nhận ra sao?" cậu chàng trông rất hài lòng. "Ừ, tớ khá thích chúng — thoải mái và khi tớ ra ngoài cũng chẳng ai đủ tinh mà để ý chúng là đồ ngủ. Và tớ rất thích chiếc kẹp Chanel của cậu." Cậu chỉ về phía cổ áo Kurt. "Tớ cũng từng có một cái, hiệu khác – tất nhiên. Nhưng cậu biết đấy, kim gài khá nguy hiểm và tớ kiểu gì cũng bị đâm vào tay, nên tớ hay dùng khuy măng sét của Harry Winston — chứ không thì đồng phục trông sẽ quá nhợt nhạt. Đối với tớ, ít ra là thế. À, nhắc mới nhớ!"

Cậu lấy ra một chiếc hộp nhung, mở nó và lấy ra một chiếc huy hiệu — một tấm khiên màu xanh biển có một gạch chéo vàng bên trong. Cậu cài nó lên cổ Kurt. "Đó. Đây là biểu tượng nhà Windsor. Giờ cậu là một người trong chúng tớ rồi. Trông nó đẹp không? Đặt làm riêng theo yêu cầu ở De Beers đấy."

Kurt nhìn chằm chằm, hàm rớt xuống cả thước. Reed trông có vẻ xấu hổ. "Xin lỗi. Thói quen xấu. Tớ nói hơi nhiều quá hả?"

"Không, ý tớ là…cảm ơn vì cái huy hiệu… và…cậu…cậu biết rõ về đống phụ kiện cậu sở hữu nhỉ," Kurt cười thắc mắc.

"À, cái đấy là vì ở cùng với mẹ tớ," Reed trả lời. Cậu nhấp một ngụm nước ngọt rồi đột ngột giật miệng lon ra, có vẻ đau. "Oái! Trời ạ, hết chịu nổi; _lại _rách môi rồi."

"Cậu sao không?" Kurt hỏi khi thấy cậu bạn chảy máu.

"Ổn thôi—chuyện thường ngày ấy mà," Reed trả lời nhẹ tênh dù có thể không thoải mái lắm. Cậu đứng dậy. "Tớ đi băng vết thương này lại đây, gặp cậu sau nha!" Cậu chàng nhanh chóng rời đi. Blaine thấy Reed đi ngang qua rồi quay sang mấy cậu bạn, hỏi, "Này, ai đưa Reed lon soda hả? Nói bao lần rồi, cho cậu ấy hộp nước quả hay bất cứ cái gì không nguy hiểm thì có chết ai!"

Anh ngồi xuống cạnh Kurt và cười tươi. "Sao mồm há hốc như cá dọn bể thế?"

"Tớ nghĩ tớ vừa tìm thấy một cậu bạn thân mới ấy mà!" Kurt đáp lại bằng một nụ cười đẹp không kém.

"Reed?" Blaine xuề xòa cười. "Ừ, tớ thấy gu ăn mặc của cậu và đoán chắc hai người cũng hợp cạ đấy. Nhớ… tránh đem đến gần cậu ấy những vật sắc, nhọn hoặc nguy hiểm đối với trẻ dưới ba tuổi. Cậu ấy…" anh đánh mắt về phía Reed rồi suýt xoa khi thấy cậu ta vấp vào một cái rễ cây và suýt ngã dập mặt xuống đất, "…hơi giống nam châm hút nguy hiểm."

"Ừ, thế còn…?"

"Tất cả thật sự _không _biết khẩu vị tình ái của cậu ấy là gì; radar của tớ thì nháy có, nhưng cũng chả rõ lắm," Blaine trả lời, lắc đầu. "Và không ai hỏi thẳng cả. Tất cả chỉ nghĩ cậu ấy hiểu biết về thời trang vì mẹ cậu ấy là bà Van Kamp và—"

Kurt suýt sặc. "_Hilde_ Van Kamp? Quý bà tổng biên tập tạp chí thời trang?"

"Chính đấy. Tớ thề, cậu ấy là người duy nhất trong trường có tủ quần áo gần như của cậu. Nhiều lúc hãi đến toát cả mồ hôi hột ấy." Anh cười nửa miệng với Kurt, mắt sáng rỡ, "…và giờ cậu đã chết đứ đừ vì cậu ấy?"

Kurt nửa đùa nửa thật đẩy vai anh rồi cười thành tiếng. "Mừng vì có người chia sẻ với tớ nỗi niềm đồng phục chán ngắt thôi. Sao, lo tớ sẽ phải lòng Reed nhỏ bé à?"

"Biết đâu đấy; tớ sẽ rất ghen nếu như cậu làm thế. Có ý định đấy không?" Nụ cười nửa miệng của Blaine lại lần nữa xuất hiện làm mặt Kurt đỏ ửng.

"Phát điên mất, đến bao giờ hai người này mới _đi xa _hơn giai đoạn ngồi nói chuyện chứ?" Wes lầm bầm giữa cái nhóm túm năm tụm ba đang theo dõi Kurt và Blaine tán tỉnh nhau đến không để ý xung quanh."Tớ đến phát ọe ra mất, nếu chúng nó cứ tiếp tục thế này."

"Tớ thì nghĩ hai người rất dễ thương," Reed cười, trên môi là miếng băng cá nhân.

"Quá sớm, theo ý kiến của em." Dwight tiếp lời, trông có vẻ không hài lòng lắm vì bị kéo ra khỏi vòng tròn muối an toàn của mình. "Kurt mới đến. Đem theo rất nhiều linh hồn và tà khí từ McKinley."

"Em có biết tụi anh đã phải khổ sở bao lâu vì trận tương tư của Blaine lúc Kurt _không ở đây_ không?" Ethan lầm bầm đáp.

Evan thở dài. "Thề, đem được cậu chàng Alice bé nhỏ của chúng ta đến đây thật là _nhẹ gánh_. Tất nhiên là chúng ta vẫn sẽ phải chịu đựng sự trên mây trên gió của Blaine, nhưng ít ra là còn đỡ hơn xưa …"

"Em không biết đâu, Blaine trông không hạnh phúc đến thế mỗi khi chờ tin nhắn của Hummel," Dwight tiếp tục thao thao. "Cứ như là chờ đợi hung tin ấy—rồi sau đó thở phào nhẹ nhõm vì mọi thứ đều ổn. Và anh Hummel này có cực kì nhiều tà khí lởn vởn xung quanh xuất phát từ nơi ở cũ."

"Nhóc nhìn thấy cả tà khí nữa cơ à?" Wes giễu.

"Nghiêm túc đấy! Mà sao anh ấy lại chuyển trường hả? Mấy anh có ai biết không?"

Im lặng. David trông như đang suy nghĩ rất căng. "Blaine thực sự chưa hé răng … cậu ấy không nói gì nhiều ngoại trừ việc Kurt _tuyệt vời _đến nhường nào." anh đảo mắt.

"Anh thì luôn tưởng là cậu ấy nghĩ Kurt thật dễ thương sau vụ do thám bất thành và quyết định …mấy người biết đấy, theo đuổi cậu ta, " Wes nhận xét. "Anh không biết mấy chuyện diễn ra trong những lần Blaine sang Lima, tạm đoán là muốn thuyết phục Kurt chuyển trường để cậu ta có thể tôn thờ Kurt mọi lúc mọi nơi."

"Đấy," Dwight gật gù với một vẻ mặt hiểu biết đầy điên rồ. "Em biết mà. Chuẩn luôn."

"Cái gì chuẩn?"

"Hummel đã bị _nguyền_. _Nguyền_, em thề đấy. Ở chỗ cũ, chắc chắn anh ấy đã làm con quỷ đáng sợ nào đó phát khùng và giờ anh ấy tha lời nguyền đến chỗ _bọn mình_. Chắc chắn anh ấy đã... đã _bỏ bùa Blaine_." Dwight khua chân múa tay trong chiếc áo chùng mỏng tang. "Bỏ bùa ấy. Như trong phim _Thân thể của __Jennifer_ hay gì đó. Phim ấy ghê bỏ xừ."

"Cái—_Jennifer_—cậu, anh khuyên cậuthôi _ngay _mấy trò muối đường ma quỉ này đi," Wes nheo mắt nhìn cậu.

"Nói mọi người nghe, tớ đồng ý cái đoạn bùa chú đấy," David cười đầy ẩn ý nhìn cặp đôi bên đống lửa. "Hai đứa nó sẽ ngồi tán tỉnh nửa vời đến sáng rồi chả đi đến đâu mất. Ra chọc tức Blaine với phá chúng nó đi."

Cặp sinh đôi vui vẻ bám theo David và chen vào ngồi giữa cặp đôi vàng, quyết tâm làm kì đà cản mũi, và kết cục là kéo Kurt và Blaine quay vòng vòng như đang nhảy một điệu waltz quái gở, khiến cho một đám nam sinh ngã nhào vào đám lá khô.

Giữa lúc cả bữa tiệc bắt đầu dùng kẹo dẻo nướng tái ném nhau—hai chàng sinh đôi lôi ra một cặp súng bắn kẹo dẻo và bắt đầu bắn tứ tung tất cả những ai trong tầm ngắm—thì bác bảo vệ Tamerlane đến. Cả nhà, bao gồm cả Kurt, chạy như điên về kí túc trước khi có ai đủ đen đủi để bị rơi vào tầm thăm dò của cái batoong – hay tệ hơn, tầm mắt của bác Tamerlane— một sự việc chắc chắn sẽ dẫn đến những hình phạt chắc chắn không nhẹ của thầy chủ nhiệm nhà Howard.

Bữa tiệc kéo dài đến khuya, và cả nhà Windsor đều ngủ muộn hơn nhiều so với giờ thức dậy hợp lí cho học sinh ngày mai vẫn phải đến lớp. Kurt chắc chắn là cậu sẽ chẳng thể dậy nổi khi lăn lên giường vào tối hôm trước, nhưng cuối cùng sáng hôm sau lại bị đánh thức bởi một ai đó đang cố hét sập kí túc từ cửa ra vào. Ai đó mang giới tính nữ, và đang cực kì không hài lòng.

"—VÀ _EM BIẾT ANH ĐANG Ở TRONG ĐẤY, WES! XUỐNG ĐÂY NGAY! XUỐNG NGAY LÚC NÀY KHÔNG EM SẼ—!"_

Vẫn đang ngái ngủ, cậu thò đầu ra hành lang để thấy Blaine cũng trong trạng thái tương tự, mắt vẫn lừ đừ và trông cực khó chịu. Tiếng thét từ dưới sảnh tiếp tục, thu hút sự chú ý của đa số nam sinh trên tầng kí túc. Blaine bước ra khỏi cửa, dụi mắt và đập cửa phòng Wes & David.

"David. David, đồ khỉ, mở cửa đi!"

Sau một tràng làu bàu rên rỉ, David mở cửa, trông không khác gì thường ngày ngoại trừ sự bực dọc hiện rõ trên mặt. Blaine rền rĩ, "Gọi Wes dậy và bảo cậu ta Tabitha đang ở dưới nhà trước khi tất cả _ném_ cô ta ra khỏi cửa."

"Cậu ta vẫn chưa tỉnh," David lầm bầm, ra hiệu mệt mỏi về phía chiếc giường bên kia phòng.

Wes đang ôm một cái gối to đến bất bình thường, dày tới mức khiến cho Blaine nghĩ đấy là lí do cậu ta không nghe thấy tràng âm thanh ầm ĩ kia. Cậu chàng bắt đầu rên rỉ phàn nàn. Blaine nheo mắt nhìn cái xác sống trên giường. "Rồi. Để tớ gọi nó dậy…cậu bịt mồm cô nàng lại đi."

"Tớ tưởng hai đứa chia tay từ tuần trước rồi chứ…?" David phàn nàn, dụi mắt và cố tình lờ đi nhiệm vụ của mình.

"Chia tay rồi. Nhưng có vẻ đến hôm nay cô nàng mới biết."

"—_EM THỀ LÀ CHÚNG TA SẼ PHẢI LÀM CHO RA NHẼ DÙ ANH THÍCH HAY KHÔNG! WES!—"_

"Để đấy cho _tớ_," Kurt đột ngột nói, buộc lại dây áo chùng và dậm bước xuống hành lang, mắt thâm quầng.

"Whoa! Whoa!", cặp sinh đôi đang nghe lỏm nhỏm dậy chạy theo ngăn cậu, bốn tay đưa ra chắn hết mọi lối đi. "Chờ đã! Phanh lại, Alice—đừng cố tỏ ra anh hùng! Tabitha, cô ta—cô ta kinh khủng lắm! Điên khùng hạng một ấy!"

"Tớ đang phải ở với _hai cậu _đấy, _cô ta_ có điên hơn được không?" Kurt gắt, tiếp tục bước tới.

Evan trợn mắt quay sang nhìn anh trai. "_Oái_."

"Nhưng đúng mà," Ethan thú nhận rồi nhếch một bên mép cười.

Rồi cả hai nhận ra Kurt vẫn đang đi xuống nhà và nhanh chóng đuổi theo. Dwight đang tóm tay vịn cầu thang, tay nắm chặt một cái bùa để tránh sự giận dữ của cô nàng diện bộ legging đen, bốt ugg, áo len và vest đang đứng dưới nhà. Cô trông đẹp đến không tưởng, làn da rám nắng và tóc xoăn màu nâu bị che một phần bởi chiếc mũ len. Nhưng trông vẫn đầy tức tối, la hét và dậm chân liên tục.

Kurt đi qua Dwight trong lúc đi xuống cầu thang—anh em sinh đôi bám sát phía sau—và Dwight lập tức đi theo, hơi bắt đầu hoảng, tay đặt sẵn lên cò của bình xịt nước thánh. Cậu thực sự thấy rất nhiều sát khí tỏa ra từ Kurt.

"_WESLEY JONATHAN HUGHES, ANH XUỐNG ĐÂY NGAY LẬP TỨC KHÔNG EM SẼ—!"_ và cô nàng hét một tiếng chói tai tới mức có thể khiến cho chiếc đèn trần của sảnh ra vào sụp xuống đầu. Cặp sinh đôi và Dwight nhăn mặt, tay bám chặt vào tay vịn gỗ cầu thang trong mười giây mà tiếng thét kéo dài.

Kurt thậm chí còn không thèm chớp mắt, đơn giản là đứng nhìn cô nàng với ánh mắt đầy nguy hiểm. Tabitha, thở khó nhọc sau màn gào thét vừa rồi, nhận thấy anh chàng mảnh khảnh dưới chân cầu thang và lườm. "Nhìn gì mà nhìn?" và cô nàng lại hướng lên lầu gào, "_WES! XUỐNG ĐÂY, NGAY!"_

"Thôi, _**đủ lắm rồi đấy**_!" Kurt cuối cùng cũng hét lên.

Tabitha chỉ một ngón tay được làm móng hoàn hảo về phía cậu. "Không phải chuyện của cậu!"

"_Mở mắt ra mà nhìn này_ cô chiêu mặc đồ Prada lỗi mốt," Kurt xông đến ngay trước mặt cô, gạt tay cô ra và mắt thì như tóe lửa đến nơi. "Tôi đã nghe _quá đủ_ cái giọng hét như nữ thần báo tử của cô vào giờ này buổi sáng rồi! Cô được nuôi lớn trong _nông trại _à? Tôi thậm chí còn gặp người tiền sử lịch thiệp hơn cô đấy! Giờ thì nghe cho rõ đây—"

Cậu tiến gần hơn đến chỗ Tabitha - đang sốc đứng người vì cơn thịnh nộ của cậu, rồi trỏ ngón tay vào mặt cô nàng, "—Tôi đã bị quăng khắp nơi, bị tước quyền mặc đồ thiết kế, bị nhét vào mấy bộ đồng phục không thể chán hơn, bị nhồi bài tập của một tuần trong một ngày, bị bắt cóc giữa đêm, bị tấn công bằng kẹo dẻo nướng chưa chín, mới ngủ được ba tiếng và thậm chí còn bỏ lỡ _lịch chăm sóc da_! Cô sẽ _bình tĩnh _lại, ngồi đấy chăm sóc cái mái tóc bị là khô khốc kia đi, chờ Wes xuống đây, ngồi thật trật tự và đặc biệt là _thôi hành hạ_ tai nghe nhạc hoàn hảo của tôi và toàn bộ Chim chích trong Nhà này bằng cái thứ giọng móng-tay-cào-bảng của cô ngay lập tức! _Hiểu chưa hả?"_

Yên lặng hoàn toàn trong cả tòa nhà.

Tabitha há hốc miệng nhìn cậu, không thốt nổi nên lời. Cặp sinh đôi và Dwight, đang đứng dưới chân cầu thang, đứng hình vì sốc. Từ gác lửng, nam sinh nhà Windsor trố mắt nhìn với đủ mức độ ngạc nhiên và sợ hãi. Kurt, thở hồng hộc, quay gót bước về phòng sinh hoạt chung, ngang qua ba người dưới chân cầu thang. Dwight lập tức lùi về phía anh em sinh đôi, cầm vòng cổ bảo vệ hướng về phía Kurt sợ hãi.

Anh em Brightman dậm bước theo Kurt - đang đưa tay lên xoa bóp thái dương. "Cậu… ổn không…?" Evan hỏi, giọng nhẹ nhàng nhưng đầy lo sợ.

Kurt dừng lại giữa đường đi, rên khẽ rồi úp khuôn mặt đỏ ửng vào lòng bàn tay. "…Tớ cần cà phê. Rất nhiều cà phê, càng nhiều càng tốt."

Ethan lập tức chạy về phía bếp ăn để lấy cà phê.

"Tabitha!" Wes kêu lên ngạc nhiên từ trên tầng, đi xuống cầu thang trong bộ áo choàng buộc vội. Anh chạy đến chỗ cô nàng đang đứng nhìn Kurt chằm chằm, mặt trắng bệch. "Em, em làm gì ở đây? Trời ơi, anh đã nói em _không được_ vào kí túc rồi mà—về đi, cứ về đi, được không? Thôi nào—"

"Cậu ta—cậu ta—cậu ta vừa—!" Tabitha run run nói, chỉ tay về phía Kurt.

"Rồi, rồi anh biết rồi—và nếu em còn coi trọng mạng sống, đừng bao giờ lặp lại chuyện này nữa …" Wes hạ giọng, dẫn cô nàng đi về phía cửa. David ôm tay vịn cầu thang, cả người run lên vì cố nhịn cười.

Blaine nhìn hai người đi ra cửa trước khi thận trọng tiến về phía Kurt. Ethan đang từ từ đưa cậu cốc cà phê, cố không chạm vào cậu. Cốc cà phê có lẽ nóng bỏng lưỡi, nhưng Kurt vẫn nhấp hai ngụm rồi thở ra nhẹ nhõm. "Ừm, vừa rồi… ờ, hiệu quả quá nhỉ." Blaine tròn xoe mắt. "Cậu sao không?"

"… nhân danh Marc Jacobs, chuyện gì vừa xảy ra vậy?" Kurt lầm bầm, nhắm mắt lại đầy mệt mỏi.

"…cậu vừa chém chết con Jabberwocky?" Evan gợi ý, mắt mở to.

"Cậu vừa dọa Tabitha Adams rời khỏi Windsor," Blaine nói với một nụ cười nhẹ. "Mong là mãi mãi không trở lại. Nhưng với mối quan hệ lên xuống của cô nàng với Wes thì không chắc. Những buổi sáng như thế này diễn ra tầm một tháng một lần."

Kurt chỉ rên đáp, uống một ngụm cà phê nữa và gần như đã nốc cạn cả cốc. "… Tớ mới ở đây có một tuần mà đã sắp y hệt các cậu rồi…" cậu đổ gục vào người Blaine, khiến anh nhanh chóng ôm lấy cậu, nhỏ nhẹ vỗ về.

Chưa kịp đỡ Kurt ngồi xuống, Dwight đã tóm lấy cánh tay anh năn nỉ đầy khổ sở, "… xin anh đừng làm anh ấy giận, Blaine. Em sợ lắm. Em—em nghĩ là không trừ tà nổi thứ đó đâu."

"Xin ghi nhớ," Blaine nói, cố nín cười và ngồi xuống cạnh Kurt trên băng ghế bành.

"Tớ thật sự _cực kì_ xin lỗi chuyện sáng nay," Wes cứ liên tục xin lỗi khi gặp Kurt trong giờ ăn trưa. "Tớ thề, cô ấy không hẳn kinh khủng vậy đâu —"

"Càng nói _càng _làm tình hình tệ hơn đấy," Blaine nhận xét, nhướn mày với cậu bạn.

"Ừ thì, cô ấy có lúc hơi điên một tẹo, nhưng vẫn —"

"Không sao đâu, Wes," Kurt nhỏ nhẹ, xua lời xin lỗi xin phải của Wes đi và cố tập trung vào vở ghi Lý thuyết Vật lý. "Tớ thậm chí chẳng nhớ mình đã nói và làm gì – não tớ chập mạch và tự chạy hay sao ấy. Vậy tớ xin lỗi vì đã quát... ờ... cô ấy là gì của cậu nhỉ?"

"Vẫn là bạn gái cũ," Wes nói kèm một tiếng thở dài sườn sượt. "Mặt tốt là việc cậu quạt cho cô ấy một trận giúp cuộc nói chuyện của bọn tớ bên ngoài bớt kinh hoàng hơn nhiều lắm."

"Vui lên đi bạn," David khoác tay qua vai cậu và cười toe. "Bạn gái cũ cậu là ví dụ tiêu biểu cho loại người khó chịu mà. Chưa chết đâu mà lo. Và thế chiến thứ ba sẽ không bùng nổ miễn là Tabitha tránh thật xa Kurt." Anh bật cười. "Dwight bảo nếu Kurt đau tim chết tại chỗ, Windsor kiểu gì cũng thành nhà ma ám nổi như cồn."

Kurt rên lên, ngượng chín người. "Tớ không muốn nói chuyện này nữa đâu — Tớ chẳng biết lúc ấy mình mắc chứng gì nữa."

"Khá ấn tượng đấy," Blaine nghịch ngợm mỉm cười với cậu. "Tớ không ngờ cậu quyết liệt đến thế. Và tớ sẽ nhớ cung cấp cà phê đầy đủ vào những ngày tệ hại." Kurt đỏ bừng mặt và chỉ cúi gằm mặt xuống vở ghi, cố học thuộc công thức và ép mình thôi tận hưởng cảm giác tay Blaine quẹt vào tay cậu.

"Này Kurt!" một vài nam sinh đi ngang qua gọi với lại. "Chúc mừng cậu được nhận vào dàn hợp xướng!"

Vừa ngạc nhiên vừa vui, Kurt cười và nhận lại những lời chào, những cái bắt tay, đập tay và cả những cái vỗ vai. Đến lúc này cậu mới hiểu tại sao Blaine nói Chim chích giống như những ngôi sao—ai trong sảnh cũng biết mặt cậu. Đáng ngạc nhiên.

Blaine ngắm Kurt đang ngập chìm trong sự chú ý và cười thầm. Các học sinh khác có vẻ thích nghi khá tốt với sự có mặt của Kurt. Một số dừng lại để nói chuyện với Kurt trên đường đến lớp, hỏi chuyện bài vở và Chim chích, hay thậm chí chỉ để chào một tiếng. Anh biết Kurt không quen với kiểu chú ý này, nhưng nó làm cuộc sống ở trường mới của cậu dễ dàng hơn.

"Nhắc mới nhớ," Kurt nói, ngẩng đầu lên. "Tớ phải lấy danh sách bài hát cho cuộc thi khu vực và bản nhạc của những bài các cậu đang tập."

"Cô Medel bảo cô để tài liệu của cậu ở Hội trường," Blaine đáp. Anh nhìn quanh và nhận ra cả lũ đang đi qua hành lang dẫn tới đó. "Bọn mình qua lấy rồi ra căng tin nhé?"

"Các cậu cứ đi trước, để tớ ra sau," Kurt trả lời, rảo bước dọc hành lang, mở cờ trong bụng.

Wes bật cười nhìn theo bóng bạn đi. "Rõ là hào hứng."

Kurt vội đến Hội trường Chim chích và khẽ khàng mở cửa. Tiếng đàn piano quen quen chào đón cậu.

Một chàng trai tuấn tú đang ngồi trước chiếc dương cầm, đôi tay lướt đi uyển chuyển dễ dàng trên phím ngà, chơi một giai điệu du dương. Bằng chất giọng đầy thu hút, anh hát theo rất tự nhiên. "…_I realize…it was only just a dream…oh…"_

Kurt không thể dứt mắt khỏi cảnh tượng ấy. Chàng Adonis chân dài ngồi trên ghế piano vẫn chơi tiếp, dường như không thấy cậu.

"_I open my eyes…it was only just a dream…"_

Và khi quay lại, anh thấy Kurt. Tê liệt vì đôi mắt xanh lục nhạt đang ngạc nhiên nhìn mình, Kurt luống cuống lắp bắp, "Tớ — xin lỗi, tớ không định chen ngang."

Nhưng anh chỉ mỉm cười và ra hiệu cho cậu cứ vào. "Không sao đâu. Tớ tập thử thôi mà."

Tới lượt Kurt mỉm cười, nhẹ nhõm hẳn. Cậu ra chỗ người bạn mới, thả túi xuống một cái ghế. "Cậu cũng là Chim chích sao?"

"Đúng rồi," anh trả lời, ngẩng lên khi Kurt bước vào vùng ánh sáng từ cửa sổ. Anh nhìn cậu đầy thích thú với nụ cười trên môi. "Và chắc chắn cậu là giọng nam thanh mới của bọn mình." Anh cười tươi hơn và đưa tay ra. "Tớ tên Logan Wright."

"Kurt," Kurt thở ra khi bắt tay cậu bạn. Logan điển trai tới choáng váng. Mái tóc vàng óng vuốt keo ngược ra sau và đôi mắt sắc hình như đang định giá cậu. "Kurt Hummel."

"Biết rồi." Logan bật cười. "Tớ đã gặp và nghe cậu hát hôm qua. Còn lâu thầy Harvey mới để cậu thoát. Cậu đẳng cấp hơn hẳn mọi người."

Vào học ở một trường nơi mọi người đều thân thiện và quý mình là một chuyện, nhưng Kurt chưa từng được chàng trai nào nhìn mình đầy ngưỡng mộ mà không hề giấu giếm. Cậu không khỏi đỏ mặt, ngượng chín người.

"Windsor à?" Logan hỏi, chỉ cái huy hiệu trên ve áo Kurt.

"Ừ." Kurt thấy Logan cũng có — nhưng khiên màu đỏ với hai sọc trắng vắt chéo. Logan thấy cậu nhìn bèn cười toe. "Stuart," anh giải thích.

"À," Kurt gật đầu và mỉm cười..

"Sao cậu lại tới đây?"

"Cô Medel bảo cặp tài liệu của tớ —" cậu ngừng lời khi Logan lập tức chìa ra một tập bài hát màu đen và xanh lam với một nụ cười mang sức công phá lớn nữa. Kurt bắt đầu thấy hơi bất an. Cậu nhận lấy quyển sách. "Cám ơn…"

"Thấy nó đặt trên đàn lúc tớ ngồi xuống."

Kurt tò mò nhìn anh. "Cậu cứ vào đây chơi thôi sao?"

"Như tớ nói đấy — tớ đang tập thử một bài, có thể cho Lễ hội Âm nhạc Mùa thu," Đôi tay Logan lại lướt trên đàn, chơi đúng giai điệu đó. Anh hoà theo điệu nhạc bằng giọng lên cao dần.

Phải công nhận giọng cậu bạn tốt thật. "Cậu định hát Just a Dream à?"

Giờ Logan tỏ ra rất hài lòng. "Bản của Sam Tsui chứ gì? Ừ. Cứ tưởng cậu không biết."

"Tớ cũng vào Youtube đấy, tưởng bở," Kurt cười khẩy.

Logan nhếch mép. "Cậu nốc ao mọi người bằng "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" từ buổi đầu còn gì. Tớ tưởng nhạc kiểu đấy không phải gu của cậu."

"Có chứ. Anh ấy hát hay mà."

"Vậy giúp tớ nhé?" Logan có vẻ hơi ngượng. Anh giơ ra một tờ lời nhạc. "Tớ định hát bài đó, nhưng hình như không ổn."

Kurt, ngạc nhiên, nhìn tờ giấy trong tay rồi lại nhìn người bên cạnh. "…cậu cần người hát song ca. Cho phần của Christina Grimmie."

"Thế nên tớ mới định bỏ," Logan thú nhận. "Khỉ, tớ chẳng biết có hát nổi không ấy chứ." Anh chọc chọc vài phím. Kurt nhìn cậu bạn và cẩn thận nói, "Ừ thì... Cậu hát hay thật mà. So với buổi tập."

"Thật à." Logan có vẻ thích thú. Kurt vẫn không hiểu cậu có lờ nổi chuyện Logan hình như muốn nhìn xuyên thấu mình hay không. Nhưng nụ cười thì thân thiện. "Cậu hát cùng tớ nhé?" Anh ngồi thẳng người lại và đặt tay lên đàn, bắt đầu dạo nhạc. "Chỉ phần đầu thôi. Tớ cần người hòa âm cùng. Nếu thấy dở tệ, cứ bắt tớ dừng lại và ném bản nhạc vào mặt tớ."

Kurt bật cười, nhưng ngừng lại ngay khi nhận ra anh nói nghiêm túc. Logan chơi đàn rất khá, hầu như không cần cố gắng. Kurt thấy hơi không ổn. "Tớ chưa thử loại nhạc này bao giờ…"

"Ứng biến đi," Logan vô tư nhún vai và mỉm cười kiểu bất cần đời. "Lâu lâu mạo hiểm một tí có chết ai?" Nghe có lý đấy. Chàng trai cao hơn liếc cậu. "Cậu hát phần của Christina thoải mái chứ?"

"Có được chọn đâu," Kurt hơi nhăn mặt, khiến Logan bật cười.

Logan nhìn cậu khi anh bắt đầu chơi và hát.

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes…_

_Anh đang nghĩ về mình, nghĩ về em_

_Nghĩ về ta, ta sẽ ra sao?_

_Anh mở mắt…_

Kurt vô cùng ngạc nhiên. Giọng Logan nghe còn hay hơn khi anh hát thực sự chứ không chỉ là tập. Cậu suýt nữa quên lời, nhưng may mà vào kịp. "…_it was only just a dream_." _(... và tất cả chỉ là giấc mơ.) _Trước cái gật đầu khích lệ của Logan, Kurt cất giọng hát tiếp.

_I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream…_

_Anh lại bước trên con đường ấy_

_Em có về không? Ai biết đâu_

_Anh nhận ra, tất cả chì là giấc mơ... _

Mặc dù không phải kiểu của mình, cậu chợt thấy mình đung đưa người theo nhịp nhạc, nhập tâm hẳn vào bải hát. Logan mỉm cười và lại cất tiếng – chất giọng chắc chắn và hòa quyện với từng nốt đàn:

_I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement._

_Number one spot and now you found your own replacement._

_I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby._

_Anh đang ở trên đỉnh nhưng như dưới tầng hầm_

_Vị trí số một và giờ em đã tìm được người thế chỗ_

_Anh thề, anh không thể chịu được khi biết em đang bên người ấy_

_Cậu ấy… giỏi thật_, Kurt thán phục. Và bài hát chọn rất hợp giọng. Logan hơi ngả người về phía cậu, hát cho cậu, thân hình hơi đung đưa theo điệu nhạc.

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think._

_I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring._

'_Cause I can still feel it in the air._

_See your pretty face, run my fingers through your hair._

_My lover, my life. My baby, my wife._

_You left me, I'm tied._

'_Cause I know that it just ain't right…_

_Giờ em không ở đây, em yêu, lòng anh rối bời_

_Đáng nhẽ anh phải nói, phải mua chiếc nhẫn ấy_

_Vì anh vẫn còn cảm nhận được_

_Thấy khuôn mặt xinh đẹp của em, lùa tay vào làn tóc em_

_Người yêu, cuộc sống của anh. Em yêu, vợ của anh._

_Em bỏ anh rồi, anh mắc kẹt_

_Vì anh biết chuyện không nên thế này..._

Kurt lại hát cùng anh, hai giọng hòa ca phần điệp khúc.

_I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes; it was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream…_

_Anh đang nghĩ về mình, nghĩ về em_

_Nghĩ về ta, ta sẽ ra sao?_

_Anh mở mắt, tất cả chỉ là giấc mơ_

_Anh lại bước trên con đường ấy_

_Em có về không? Ai biết đâu_

_Anh nhận ra, tất cả chì là giấc mơ..._

Logan để tiếng nhạc nhỏ dần, thêm vào vài đoạn ứng biến dìu dịu trước khi dừng hẳn. Tay anh đặt trên phím đàn, và anh ngẩng lên nhìn Kurt với nụ cười rất lạ. Vẻ mặt đó Kurt đã từng thấy — lúc Rachel hát bài "The Only Exception" tặng Finn.

Và cậu không biết phải nghĩ thế nào.

"Thế mà kêu không phải kiểu của cậu," Logan trêu. "Cậu hát đâu có tệ."

"Tớ vẫn nghĩ bài này không hẳn với mình, nhưng... cũng được," Kurt nhún vai, tránh ánh mắt xanh nhạt của Logan.

"À thế à..." Logan ngả người về phía trước một chút, có vẻ thích thú.

Cửa Hội trường gần như mở ra đánh rầm một cái.

Hai người ngẩng lên thì thấy năm đứa con trai đang đứng đó. Wes là đứa mở cửa, tay vẫn còn đặt trên nắm đấm. David đứng cạnh cậu, tay chống nạnh. Blaine đứng giữa cả nhóm, sau lưng là Evan và Ethan.

Tất cả đều đeo nụ cười trên mặt, nhưng Kurt thấy biểu hiện đằng sau vô cùng sắt đá. Nụ cười của Blaine lạnh như băng. "Chào, Logan."

"Chào, Blaine," Logan tỏ ra rất bình tĩnh.

"Kurt," Blaine nói kèm một nụ cười nhẹ nhàng hơn với cậu bạn đang bất ngờ, "Bọn mình nên đi ăn trước tiết Lý – không là đói đấy."

"Ừ," Kurt bật cười, thấy nhẹ nhõm hẳn. Cậu cầm lấy sách, túi và nhìn Logan, thoáng cười mỉm. "Cảm ơn nhé."

"Không... tớ phải cảm ơn _cậu _ấy." Logan cười hiền. "Tớ nghĩ sẽ không dùng bài này đâu, nhưng cũng được. Để tập thôi mà."

"Đi _thôi_, Kurt," David nói, giọng cậu mang âm sắc Kurt chưa từng nghe, và âm sắc đó thoáng qua nhanh tới nỗi cậu cho là tưởng tượng. Lúc nói câu đó David thậm chí không hề nhìn cậu mà đang săm soi Logan.

Blaine nắm tay Kurt và dẫn cậu ra ngoài. Bàn tay Blaine vẫn ấm áp và dịu dàng như cũ, và Kurt tự hỏi có phải vẻ mặt các bạn vừa rồi là do cậu nhìn nhầm. Wes đóng cửa và khi cả nhóm đi dọc hành lang, cậu gợi ý với vẻ hăng hái quả mức, "Nào! Ăn trưa chứ?"

"Ừ," Kurt gật đầu. Cậu nhìn các bạn cùng nhà Windsor. "… các cậu có sao không?"

"Hoàn toàn không vấn đề gì," Blaine đáp lại, mỉm cười với cậu.

Kurt đỏ mặt. Giờ cậu đã hiểu trông Blaine và Logan cười khác nhau thế nào. Nụ cười của Logan làm người ta choáng ngợp như ảnh chụp trên mặt báo. Ngược lại, nụ cười của Blaine... rất riêng – và hoàn mỹ.

Kurt nắm tay anh chặt hơn và mỉm cười lại. "... tớ mừng vì cậu đến đúng lúc."

"Thế à…" Blaine gật đầu, lại nhìn thẳng về phía trước. Anh không muốn nói với Kurt mình nhẹ người thế nào khi nghe câu đó.

Trong Hội trường Chim chích, Logan áp má lên chiếc piano, nơi Kurt đã tựa vào cách đó không lâu. Mắt anh hướng về phía cửa sổ, chìm trong suy nghĩ. Có tiếng động phát ra từ phía cửa. Một nam sinh đeo cặp chéo đang đứng đó. Cậu chàng thấp hơn Logan, nhưng dáng người gọn gàng và mạnh mẽ, giống như một vận động viên. Trên cổ áo cậu ta là một tấm khiên đỏ với vạch sọc trắng.

"Lâu lắm rồi tớ mới thấy cậu song ca."

Logan cười mà không quay mặt lại. "Biết mà… Cứ hứng lên là làm thôi."

"Tụi Windsor trông không hài lòng đâu," chàng trai tỉnh bơ nói. "Đặc biệt là Blaine. Tớ tưởng nó sắp nổi điên lên lúc tớ thấy nó đang nghe trộm hai người."

"Thể hả." Logan nói, nhìn qua cửa sổ về phía bầu trời thu đầy mây – khiến anh nhớ đến màu mắt Kurt. "…thú vị quá nhỉ."

Reed, vừa đi ngang qua và đã nghe hết, ghi nhớ kĩ rồi nhanh chóng rời khỏi hành lang đó.

_Trong tập tiếp theo: Các chàng trai nhà Windsor trở nên che chở đối với "Alice" mạnh mẽ, người đang dần ưa thích sự có mặt của họ, nhất là một chú Chuột sóc bé nhỏ ăn mặc hợp mốt. Trong khi cặp sinh đôi Tweedle cố gây chuyện, Thỏ Rừng và Thợ làm mũ phải bận rộn gấp đôi để bữa tiệc trà diễn ra suôn sẻ. Ngài Thỏ Trắng thì lại có những kế hoạch khác, và một mình đi đối đầu với tên J Cơ._


End file.
